Dark days
by JXeleven
Summary: Merlin Emrys is a young blind lawyer in a city filled with crime, but as he fights at day in the court he also fight injustice at night. Watching over the city and it's people to protect them against the crime lords. But then everything changes as he meets a blond man, someone that looks so familiar. Contains: Merthur, violence and is a reincarnation fic.
1. Coffee

_**A/N: A new story written by me, I hope I am able to write it as I have it in my mind. This will be a story based on the movie daredevil, won't be the same though. This story will also contain a bit of violence so I have warned you. **_

_**It will also be a merthur story, so for all the merthur haters, don't read!**_

_**I'm not sure how it will all end out, but enjoy this story and tell me what you think of it. **_

xxx

For me the night is dark, but so is the day. As others can see for me there is only darkness as I open my eyes. I am Merlin and I'm blind.

Not that I always have been this way, when I was younger I could see the light of the sun and the blue of the sky.

Years ago I was a happy young boy and lived together with my father Balinor and my mother Hunith, until my father disappeared when I was just ten years old. Till this day I have no idea where he's or more importantly if he's still alive, my mother never told me and I didn't ask as I saw the tears in her eyes.

Two years later I was in an terrible accident and what made matters worse was that it wasn't a normal accident. I was playing together with my friends as a truck crashed against a large building, liters of toxic waste streamed over the street and I just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The liquid reached my eyes and immediately blacked out from the pain and from that day I would never see again. I was one of the lucky ones, most of my friends died as the toxic burned through their skin and killed them. The owner of the wagon was a rich man, Uther Pendragon, a man that owned many of the factories and many of the companies of the city. Instead of helping the families of the victims he bribed politicians and now it's a long forgotten case.

My eyes may have darkened forever, but both my hearing and my magic became stronger. Nowadays my magic are my eyes, I can sense almost everything with it, not that I don't long to see again, if only I could see colours again, it's what I long for.

At the age of seventeen my mother was murdered in an robbery. At that sad moment in my life I made a promise to myself, I would protect the people of this city every way I could. So even for me, a blind man, I decided to become a lawyer. Together with a good friend of mine I help the poor people in need.

But as I may live my life as a lawyer by day, I have another job at night. I fight for justice on the streets, I justify the cases that the law isn't able to justify.

xxx

Merlin let himself fall down in his chair and he let out a deep sigh, while placing his cane besides him against the wall, he hated that devilish stick, it wasn't as if he needed it, he saw with his magic, but it was just forced onto him. He glared forward as he waited for his friend to arrive.

It wasn't long before he heard someone laugh in front of him. 'Don't glare like that, you will chase away the ladies.'

The warlock rolled with his eyes. 'Gwaine... are women the only thing you can think of?' He teased his friend.

Gwaine didn't respond and just handed him a cup. 'Here's your coffee.'

'Thanks.' He mumbled to his friends and Gwaine sat at the opposite side of the table.

It where Gwaine's next words that shook him out of his thoughts. 'So coming back towards the girl topic... are you going out with Michelle?'

'No.'

'Why not, she clearly likes you and believe me she's a hot chick!'

Merlin sighed. 'She isn't my type and... there is nothing that I can offer her.'

'Don't think so less of yourself, you're a great man, strong and kind.'

The raven didn't answer as he took a sip of his coffee and immediately he bit his lip, it definitely needed sugar. He let his magic spread over the table only to discover there wasn't any sugar on it and he stood up.

'Where are you going?' His friend asked.

'Getting some sugar, you know that I don't drink my coffee without it.' Gwaine just shrugged and Merlin grabbed his cane as walked over to the counter.

But as he walked towards it he felt a warm familiar feeling spread through his body. Something his magic acted strong towards, screaming to him that he needed to give the source of the feeling attention, not that he knew where it came from. As he tried to figure it out he walked against a large body and with a startled scream both of them fell onto the ground.

The man that he had walked into groaned and cursed before he growled at him. 'Watch where you're walking... now there's coffee all over my cloths!' Merlin as startled as he was just blinked as he tried to get his grip back over his magic. 'What? Can't you talk!' The man said in anger as he didn't receive an answer from the raven in front of him.

'Uhh... I am sorry...'

'You are sorry?! I-.'

The man was interrupted by a strong voice that Merlin immediately recognized as Gwaine's 'Are you stupid?' Gwaine growled to the man and he pointed at the cane on the floor. 'He's blind!' At hearing these words the anger in the man just dropped.

The man gapped before he said. 'Oh... I am sorry.'

'Yeah, right.' Gwaine hissed and he grabbed the warlock by the waist and put him on both his feet. 'We are leaving.' He said softly towards the warlock, picked up Merlin's cane and dragged him out of the cafe.

The brunette dragged him forward for several minutes before he stopped and placed both his hands on the raven's shoulders. 'Are you okay?' Merlin, as stunned as he still was just nodded and Gwaine let out a sigh. 'Good... What happened to you, don't your magic warn you when you're about to walk into someone?'

Merlin gulped and nodded. 'Yeah... I don't know exactly what happened, but... I just lost control of it.'

His friend grimaced, but immediately he forced a smile on his face. 'Everything will be fine. Come on, we still have work to do.'

xxx

Merlin sat on the edge of the rooftop as he let his magic spread over the city, trying to feel for people in trouble. But today was definitely not his day, his magic was still acting weird since that afternoon. His mind never really left the man he had met that day. He wondered what the man looked like.

But his mind came back to the present as he heard a loud scream spread through the streets. He jumped up and ran to the other side of the rooftop, he wasn't scared that someone would notice him as he knew that his magic would make sure he wasn't easy to spot, not that his tight black spandex costume didn't help.

He jumped to an other rooftop as his magic searched for the source of the sound. He soon found a young woman as she was threatened by four large muscular men. 'Come here my dear, we just want to have a little fun.' One of the man said while smirking.

The woman let out a loud sob as she tried to back away, but her back was already pushed against the wall. Merlin himself glared at the men and jumped down. He landed several feet behind the men and they all turned around in shock. 'What-.' One of them was able to let out before the warlock's fist met the man's chin and the man was thrown backwards.

His magic reached towards the other men and he threw two of them against a wall with his magic. The last man just looked at him as his face became paler and paler before he let out a high scream and ran away.

Merlin grinned for a moment before turning to the woman, he already knew the men were unconscious and he didn't give them anymore attention. But as he came closer to the woman he felt the same familiar feeling that he had felt that afternoon. His eyes grow wide and he gasped, luckily his magic didn't get as much out of control as it had done before.

The woman then asked worriedly. 'Are you okay?'

He straightened his back and his eyes set themselves upon the woman. 'No, I am fine... Are you okay, did they hurt you?'

She shook her head. 'No, no you were just in time. Thank you.' The last she said softly. 'Who are you?'

'Just someone that whishes to help the people in need.' He heard one of the men groan and added. 'It would be wise for you to leave, just head straight home.' She gave him a quick nod before she ran away.

At the end of the alley she looked back at him and smiled. 'Thanks again, my name is Gwen.' As that said she immediately disappeared from his sight.

He smiled as she left, it was for people like her that he did this.

He brought his attention back to the men as he heard the large one groan and the man pushed himself upwards. As the man saw him looking at him he laughed with a pain filled voice. 'So... so you're really the man they call The Watcher.' He didn't answer to that, he knew the people called him by that name, even when it was rather ironic as he wasn't able to see.

'Who are you working for?' Merlin asked the man.

'You would really like to know that, wouldn't you? The only thing that I will tell you is that my boss is way more powerful than you could ever handle.'

Merlin glared at him, he knew that the man wouldn't tell him more and he slammed his fist against the man's chin again, there was a loud breaking sound and the man went limp.

He had to find out who the mastermind behind most of the criminal activity in the city is, he had to do it, for his mother. A tear rolled over his cheek as he walked away, he still had a lot of work to do.


	2. You are

_**A/N: Hi everyone. So the second chapter of this story. First I want to tell you, which I wanted to say in the first chapter, is that English isn't my first language, so forgive me for making mistakes. Second of all is that I'm not really fond of this chapter, but next chapter will have more action in it, I promise! So please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Oh... and I don't own Merlin, but I think you guys had guessed that already.**_

xxx

Merlin walked through the crowded streets, his cane right before him as he made his way to work. His magic guided him as his thoughts were on that night. Same as with that man he couldn't get Gwen out of his head... Gwen, why did that name sound so familiar?

It was an shout that brought him back to reality. 'Wait!' He stopped for a moment not sure if that word was for him and he tilted his head a bit backwards.

It wasn't long before he got an answer. An hand reached for his shoulder and he quickly backed away as he felt an familiar feeling spread from the hand.

'Uhh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' A man said apologizing, a voice that he immediately recognized as the man's from the day before. 'I... Uhh... I wanted to apologize to you for my actions from yesterday.'

'I see, so you are the man that shouted to me yesterday.'

He felt how the man started to panic again. 'Sorry.. you can't see... I should have said that.' The man grabbed his hand and started to shake it. 'I'm Arthur.'

Again a name that sounded so familiar to him, he felt like going crazy as he didn't understand why he had that feeling in his head. '...Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Merlin.'

Arthur pulled his hand back and rubbed nervously the back of his own head. 'Yeah... So as I said before, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I had a bad day at work and I didn't realise that you... uhh were... you know, blind.'

The warlock sighed and smiled at the man in front of him, he always was rather forgiving for such small things. 'It's fine, don't worry about it.'

Arthur let out a deep breath of relief. 'Thank you... at least let me threat you on some coffee.'

He smiled at the man. 'That sounds great.'

'Now then just follow m-... Can you just follow me or do I need to guide you?'

'Just keep talking then I can follow your voice.'

Arthur gave him a quick nod, which he wouldn't have seen if he didn't had magic, and started to talk about random topics. After a few minutes the man stopped in front of a small shop. 'Here is it.' Without saying anymore he grabbed Merlin's hand and guided the raven inside towards one of the tables.

Merlin didn't know why, but a blush spread over his cheeks and he hoped that Arthur wouldn't notice it. He wasn't really sure why he reacted like that.

As both men got their coffee they just fell silent for a while until Arthur started. 'So tell me something about yourself.'

The warlock stopped stirring in his coffee and faced the man. 'I work as a lawyer for Emrys & Gray.'

Arthur gapped at him. 'Are you really the famous blind lawyer. They say that you're really good.' He sounded really impressed and Merlin couldn't help but smile. '...And... and further, do you have a bo-girlfriend?' His last question was said in an almost whisper.

The warlock blinked at the man as he hadn't expected that question and laughed. 'No, I'm single at the moment and-.' His head shot up as he felt the blood drain out of his face, knowing that Gwaine was going to kill him. 'Can you tell me how late it is?'

'Five past ten, why?'

The raven jumped up. 'I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you for the coffee.'

But before he could leave the man grabbed his hand. 'Wait!' Merlin turned his head back to Arthur.

'Yes?'

'Uhh... do you want to meet again?' Merlin gasped, but gave Arthur a quick nod as his cheeks turned red. Arthur himself started to smile. 'Great, this Saturday, here at two o'clock?'

'I will be there.'

xxx

Merlin stumbled into the office, immediately running into an rather angry Gwaine. 'Do you know how late it is?'

The warlock searched for his breath as he tried to get out. 'M sorry... I... I was rather occupied.' The last he said with a blush.

This immediately got Gwaine's attention. 'Was it a girl!' He asked in a teasing voice.

The raven rolled with his eyes. 'No, not really. I met the guy from yesterday again and-.' He shivered after he felt anger rise in the brunette. 'No, no it's not like that! He apologized to me and bought me a cup of coffee.'

'He didn't seem like the person to apologize after doing something like that.'

Merlin bit his lip. 'So... what did he look like then?' He asked before he even realised it himself.

'Like a spoiled brat!' Gwaine answered and after a moment he added. 'Why?'

'Oh, just because...' He rubbed the back of his head. '... I may see him again next Saturday.'

The brunette gasped at hearing this before letting out a laugh. 'You like him?'

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. 'No, no, not like that! Just, maybe as friends.'

'And you're blushing because?'

The raven quickly covered his face with his hands as the brunette slapped him on the shoulder. 'I'm happy for you.' At the same moment the door to the office was opened and a young woman walked inside.

'Oh, am I to early?' She asked as she saw how Merlin still wore his jacket.

Gwaine immediately walked towards her and shook her hand. 'No, he was just late.' The last he said to Merlin who just grinned and walked to the back to put away his jacket. 'I'm Gwaine Gray and my colleague is Merlin Emrys.'

'Hello, my name is Gwen Steel.'

Merlin also shook her hand, but at the same time he was rather startled as he recognized the woman. She was the woman he had saved that night. 'Uhh... nice to meet you.' He said to her. 'What can we do for you?'

'Oh... I had called last week because I wanted to interview you two.'

Gwaine let out a guilty laugh. 'I may have forgotten to tell you.'

The warlock glared at him before smiling at Gwen. 'I'm sorry for him, we would love it if you would interview us.' They sat down at their table as she started her interview with them. It wasn't the first time one of the papers wanted to interview them, there weren't many blind lawyers in the country.

xxx

Merlin was rather exited as he walked towards the point where he and Arthur where supposed to meet. There was something about the man, something familiar and he hated that he didn't know what it was.

A blush spread over his face, he may not be able to see Arthur's face, but... he was kind of attracted to Arthur. He let out a sigh, the man probably didn't feel the same as he.

He opened the door to the little cafe and smiled as he felt that Arthur was already inside. His new friend walked towards him and grabbed his hand. 'It's me.' He said gently.

Merlin smirked. 'I noticed.' He answered and he was guided further inside. They sat at the same table from a few days before. This time at least their conversation went a little easier. Arthur was really interested in everything around him, especially the cases his was working on. Not long after they paid for their coffee and Arthur guided him towards a little park not far from there. As soon as they sat again on a bench the questioning started again.

'So tell me more about yourself.' Arthur asked, not for the first time that day.

Merlin smiled and shook his head at the same time. 'I have talked enough about myself, I want to hear more about you. You could start by telling me what you look like.' The last he said with a sad grin on his face, it was not the first time that he wondered what his new friend looked like.

Arthur laughed. 'I'm sorry, should have done that earlier... uhh... I'm blond with blue eyes, around the same height as you... Do you even know what a blond hair colour looks like?'

The raven bit his lip as he instinctively reached for his eyes. 'I haven't been blind my whole life.' He felt how Arthur wanted to ask why, but he didn't and the warlock added. 'At least now I can create an image in my head about you.' He said while smiling. 'Now tell me something else... Where do you work?'

'As I said before I work for my father and... he's kind of the owner of Pendragon Company.' The blond rubbed the back of his head not noticing how Merlin's face darkened when he heard those words.

'You're his son?!'

'Uhh...' Arthur said as he finally noticed how the warlock glared at him. 'Yeah.'

'I see, it's time for me to go!' Merlin said and he jumped up, but as he tried to walk away the blond grabbed his hand. '... Let me go!' He hissed back to the man.

Arthur's hand tightened itself around his, trying to stop the raven from leaving. Merlin tried to shake his hand out of the man's grip, but as he did that he also lost his balance. Before he even realised it himself he fell towards the ground, dragging Arthur, who was too stubborn to let go, with him.

The raven yelled in shock as he hit the ground and Arthur fell onto his chest, pushing the air out the warlock's lungs. But what most startled him wasn't his fall to the ground, but the feeling of soft lips on his own... Arthur's lips on his lips!

His mind screamed, but he just lay frozen underneath the blond and it eventually was Arthur that pushed himself up, unlocking their lips. 'Are you okay?' The other asked concerned and in a somewhat higher voice than normal

Those words seemed to snap the warlock out of his frozen state. 'Y-yeah, I am fine.' While he murmured this he tried to struggle out of his position underneath Arthur.

But before he could get away Arthur pushed both his shoulders back to the ground. 'You're not leaving!' The blond growled and Merlin gasped in shock, to startled to do something. Arthur's next words were far gentler. 'I didn't mean to scare you, but... I just want to know why you reacted like that.'

Merlin sighed and it took a while before he answered the question, he wasn't sure how Arthur would react. '... I... I became blind in an accident after one of your father's trucks with toxic waste crashed into a wall.' Arthur's fingers pierced further into his skin for an moment before he let the smaller man go. How Merlin had first longed for him to be released he now wished for the blond's touch. 'Arthur?' He asked as he tried to reach for the man.

Arthur sat on the ground with his head in his hands for a while before turning around and embracing the younger man. 'I'm so sorry.' He said and Merlin could feel tears dripping on his shoulder.


	3. Diamond

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I have been struggling with this chapter. Especially the first part so forgive me if it isn't the best. Besides that I have a feeling that I'm goin way to fast with this story... Further I just don't have much to say, only that I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

'I'm so sorry.' He heard Arthur say against his neck.

He blinked in shock as he felt the blond's tears drip on his shoulder. 'Arthur?' He asked, but the man didn't answer him and he slowly pushed the man away from him. 'Arthur!'

'Merlin?'

The raven gave him a soft smile as he placed his hand on Arthur's cheek. 'Why are you crying?'

The blond gasped before saying. 'Because of what happened to you. It's all my father's fault that... that you... I can't blame you for hating me.' With that said more tears streamed over Arthur's face.

Merlin sighed. 'But I don't hate you... Yes at first I was angry when you told me that you're his son, but now... You aren't him, Arthur.' Then Merlin stood up and offered the blond a hand. 'We shouldn't stay on the ground.'

Arthur grinned and grabbed the warlock's hand. As their skin touched the warlock felt the most warm and kind energy spread through his fingers, something that made his heart skip a beat. He felt frozen until Arthur's words brought him back. 'Are you really sure?' He asked and Merlin nodded while the man's cheeks turned slightly red. 'Merlin, thank you.'

'Why thank me?'

'For being so kind and forgiving.' Another sigh left the raven's lips as he placed his hands in his side, but he didn't speak to the blond. Arthur blushed, which Merlin wasn't supposed to notice as he was blind, and the blond stood nervously on his feet. With a quick move he grabbed Merlin's hands and dragged him back to the bench. 'So... uhmm... I'm glad that you aren't angry at me anymore, so I wanted to tell you something...' He fell silent.

'Yes?' The raven asked hopefully.

The blond squeezed in his hands as he leaned forward. 'I... ever since I met you I have felt... It feels as if I have met you before, a long time ago.'

'I know what you mean.' Merlin answered without thinking.

'Really?' He asked in surprise and the warlock gave him a smile. 'Even... even so, I think that I have fallen... fallen in love with you.' The last was nothing more than a silent whisper, but clear enough for Merlin to hear. Arthur immediately turned his eyes away from his, to scared for the other's reaction.

Merlin could feel his blood race through his body, his heart beating faster as he tried to fully understand what the other had just said. 'Arthur.' He whispered, but the other only tightened his hands around his. He carefully squeezed back with a smile on his face before placing his lips on Arthur's.

The raven felt the shock in Arthur's body as the man's eyes shot upwards towards Merlin's. The warlock tangled his fingers in the blond hair and pushed himself even closer against Arthur, while two gentle hands brushed against his own neck.

It was when both of them needed air that they broke their kiss. Both silently panting as Merlin pulled his hands back from the blond.

'M-Merlin... so you feel the same?' Arthur asked after both of them found their breath again.

The raven rolled with his eyes. 'I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, you prat.'

Arthur grinned as he pulled the raven against his chest. 'And you're an idiot.'

Merlin smiled as he felt the blond's warm chest against his back. It felt so save and again so familiar, why did everyone around Arthur had to feel so familiar. At least he now knew that Arthur thought the same. It all went so fast, but he just didn't care, it felt good.

They sat together for the rest of the afternoon, just talking about themselves and it was when the sun began to set that Merlin sighed before he said. 'I think that it's time to go, it's getting late.'

The blond sighed, but he didn't oppose. 'I guess you're right... Do you want me to bring you home?' Merlin gave him a quick nod and both of them stood up, walking towards Arthur's car.

Not long after they stood in front of Merlin's apartment. 'So are you going to be fine?'

Merlin laughed. 'I may be blind, but I'm not stupid.' He quickly placed a warm kiss on Arthur's lips. 'I will see you later.' With those words he jumped out of the car, leaving a blushing Arthur behind.

xxx

'I'm so happy for you.' Gwaine said with a smile on his face. Merlin had told his best friend everything about his date with Arthur and currently the brunette was jumping up and down in excitement. The warlock grinned back at his friend as the man seemed far more excited about it then he was, which was strange as it feels that his heart could jump out of his chest every moment now. 'So when are you seeing him again?'

'Don't know yet.' He said while shrugging.

Immediately the brunette gasped and pushed the phone in the raven's hand. 'Then you should call him. It has been far too long since you had a lover and I won't allow you to screw this up.'

'Why would you think that?'

Gwaine sighed before pushing his finger on the warlock's chest. 'Because we both know that you never have a relationship for longer than a few weeks.'

Merlin threw his arms into the sky knowing that he wouldn't be able to win. 'Fine, but I will call him tonight!'

Gwaine grinned at him as he was satisfied with that answer before changing the subject. 'Speaking of going out, we got an invitation from Percy for one of his mother's charity parties.'

'Is it already that time of the year?' The raven asked. Once a year Percy's mother threw a party for all of the rich and important people in the city and since they were both lawyers and Percy's friends they also got an invitation. He sighed, he didn't really like crowded places as his magic went crazy when there were too much people.

Gwaine who noticed the hesitation in Merlin slapped the raven on the back of his head. 'Yes, you have to go.' He pouted, but didn't respond as he already knew he had no other choice. '... Arthur probably also got an invitation, as he's Uther's son.' The brunette grinned as he saw his friend's head shot up. 'Awhh... you're in love!' The raven slapped his friend who just didn't stop grinning. '

'I hate you!'

Gwaine stuck out his tong. 'Love you too.' The brunette glanced back at the paper in his hands. 'Woah...'

'What?'

'It seems that your boyfriend's father has donated an pink diamond. Must be worth a fortune...' He glanced at his friend. 'Something that a lot of people would want to steal.'

'The Watcher.' Merlin asked as he knew what Gwaine was trying to tell him. 'You want me to protect the diamond.' The brunette confirmed it with an nod.

xxx

He sat in the darkness of the night as he let his magic scan the whole area. Merlin was currently sitting on the roof of the gallery with inside the large pink diamond. He had been sitting on the roof for the past couple of nights, without anybody showing up and he hoped that would be the same for tonight.

But his mind was with the next day, knowing that he would be together with Arthur again... fine they had seen each other yesterday, but he just wanted to be with the man every single second of the day. He grinned, was what he felt love? He hoped so, because it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

But the sound of breaking glass brought him back to reality. One question rose through his head. Why hadn't his magic sensed the intruder.

Merlin quickly ran the distance towards one of the windows before jumping after the thief inside. 'Stop!' He shouted to the figure standing just a few feet from the diamond.

The cloaked figure turned around and the raven gasped as he sensed a strong magical power that emitted from the man. But at the same time that he felt this he also noticed how the man's soul was covered in many layers of magic, preventing him from reading the man's soul. 'What do you want boy?' The voice was low and dark and the warlock couldn't help but shiver slightly.

He gulped once before he spoke with a strong voice. 'Leave!'

The man laughed. 'And why would I? Only because the diamond isn't mine yet? Foolish boy!' With that said he raised his hand and threw the raven into the wall.

Merlin let out a startled cry as he was thrown backwards, but quickly got on his feet again. Without warning he threw a fireball to the man, who just simple stopped it in mid air. 'So you're a magic user?' The cloaked man asked amused. 'You don't see many of us around lately.'

'I still won't allow you to steal the diamond!'

He heard the man sigh. 'Why don't you go away and play. You won't understand.'

'Then explain it to me?'

The man clenched his fists and his voice hardened. 'You won't understand... I... I'm doing this for my family.'

It were simple words, but for some reason they touched Merlin's heart. Not that he was going to allow this man to steal. At the same time the sound of sirens could be heard and Merlin knew they came for the alarm they had set off. The man, who also noticed them, cursed before reaching for the stone.

'No!' Merlin shouted and quickly spoke words of power. Ice spears appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the man. The man turned startled around trying to stop the attack, but he couldn't prevent two of the spears to pierce his right leg. He let out a large pain filled cry and red liquid streamed out of the wounds onto the floor. 'I told you that I wouldn't allow you to steal it.' Merlin shouted, he hated the sight of blood, but knew there had been no other way.

The cloaked figure cursed before he ran towards one of the windows and jumped into the darkness outside. The raven himself also quickly ran to the window, glancing outside to see how the man was doing, but with only one look he knew that the man was gone.

xxx

_**A/N: Hmmm so who's the cloaked figure? Do you guys have any ideas? Everyone that guesses right will get a cookie!**_


	4. Party

_**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm going to give you all a spoiler by saying that the cloaked man isn't Mordred. Everybody seems to think that it's him. So who do you think now is the cloaked man? I thank everyone for the awesome reviews that I got and of course a thank you for everyone that is reading this story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. **_

xxx

Merlin had a grin on his face as they walked into the gallery, he could already hear the loud voices of the people inside and he grinned at Gwaine. He would see Arthur again at the party again after a week apart and he was rather exited.

He leaned towards Gwaine as he whispered. 'You didn't let me wear a pink suit again, did you?'

The brunette laughed. 'Of course not.' The amusement could be heard in the man's voice as both remembered last year's party. 'This year I want you to be happy with your prince.'

The raven gave his friend a quick punch to the shoulder. 'Thanks.' He mumbled sarcastically.

'Auw... I keep forgetting how strong you're.' The smile disappeared from his face. 'Do you think the cloaked man from yesterday will try again?'

The warlock glanced at him. 'No, I don't think so. There would be to many witnesses.'

His friend gave him a quick nod before they reached the party.

As they entered he let his magic roam free, searching for the man he loved. Not that he got the change as suddenly someone grabbed his hand and he turned around to face Arthur. 'Hi, it's me.' He heard the blond whisper to him.

He smiled back. 'I'm glad that you're here.' He felt a blush spread over his face as he understood that the blond must have been waiting for him to arrive.

Gwaine next to them rolled with his eyes before interrupting their conversation. 'So we meet again.' He said to Arthur with a cold voice. One that Merlin knew instantly was only an act, but he felt his lover shiver slightly.

'Uhh... I fear our first meeting wasn't as I had hoped it would be, please forgive me for my words.'

The brunette sighed. 'And why would I think that you would be a good man for Merlin, someone that can react like_ that_.'

Arthur straightened his back as he slightly tightened his grip around the raven's hand. 'Because I love him, I know that I have my bad sides, but I will never do anything to hurt him.' There was a slight shaking in his voice, but Merlin knew that Arthur's words came from deep inside his heart and it touched him.

'You really mean that?' He asked in a whispering voice.

Arthur looked at him. 'Every word.'

He heard Gwaine giggle next to him before the brunette patted the blond on the back and walking away as he said. 'I thrust you, but I will kill you if you hurt him!'

They just stared as the man walked off. 'He's really scary.' He stepped somewhat closer to the raven. 'But he's a good friend.'

Merlin nodded. 'My best friend.'

'Do you want to drink something?' Arthur asked and the other nodded. Soon both walked through the crowd with a glass wine in their hands.

It was when they stood in the middle of the crowd that Merlin heard someone call his name and he turned around. Gwen, the journalist that had interviewed both him and Gwaine before, walked towards them. He liked the woman, after the interview the three of them went out to drink something and since then they kept in touch with her.

'Gwen, what are you doing here?'

She stared confused at him. 'How did you know it was me?'

He rolled his eyes. 'I recognized your voice, but what are you doing here?'

'Just making some pictures for tomorrow's paper.' She then glanced behind him at Arthur and he realised that the two of them probably hadn't met before.

'Oh yeah...' He rubbed the back of his head. 'Arthur, this is Gwen, a journalist and friend of mine. Gwen this is-.'

'Arthur Pendragon.' She shouted in amazement and grabbed the blond's hand, shaking it as she smiled at the man. 'I have heard a lot about you...' She then stared from him to the raven. 'The two of you know each other?'

Merlin gapped at Arthur, he wasn't really sure what to tell her as they had agreed to keep their relationship silent for now. 'Uhh...' He started until Arthur leaned towards him.

'Do you trust her?' He gave the blond a quick nod and Arthur turned back to Gwen. 'Merlin's my boyfriend.' The woman first gapped at them before she started to squeal, causing the people around them to look at her with confused looks in their eyes. 'Please, calm down... You can't tell anyone yet, can you promise to keep it silent?'

She nodded at them before grabbing Merlin's hand. 'So exiting! I promise to tell no one, but... when it's getting out then I want to be the first one to interview the two of you.' Arthur just nodded in agreement as Merlin's cheeks turned bright red.

Soon after they said goodbye to Gwen and walked further to the crowd, eventually ending on the balcony. They were the only one there and Merlin was rather relieved to feel the fresh air on his skin. A bright smile spread over his face, but turned to shock as Arthur leaned in an placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Merlin quickly turned around glaring at the man. 'Someone could see us!'

The blond pouted. 'But you looked so cute.'

'Don't call me cute.' He said and Arthur just grinned at him.

Merlin glanced at him before asking. 'So with who did you came her with?'

Arthur blinked at him and it took him a while to answer the question. 'I came alone.' Was his answer as he leaned on the railing. 'My sister is sick and my father... is just my father.'

The warlock's eyes softened. It was clear that the relationship between him and his father wasn't that great. His mind shifted to the few memories he had of his own dad, remembering that most of them were good ones, but the sadness in Arthur's voice...

Merlin leaned against Arthur, placing his arm around the blond's waist as he pulled him closer. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Arthur looked shocked at the raven. 'No... no... we can talk later, but for now let's just enjoy the party.' He ended with a grin on his face, but Merlin knew it was a fake one.

'Just remember that you can talk with me about everything.'

'Thanks.' Arthur mumbled to him before pulling the raven back with him towards the party. Inside they walked towards the dance floor as Arthur asked. 'Do you want to dance with me?'

Merlin stopped, forcing the blond to do the same. 'I can't dance.'

Arthur grinned. 'You can just follow me.' And with that said they started to dance at the next song, Arthur leading and Merlin just trying not to trip over his own feet as he tried to remember what Gwaine had taught him. The brunette had tried to teach him how to dance, but... let's just say he wasn't meant to dance.

But halfway through the song someone else pulled him away from the blond, causing Arthur to let out a protesting shout. A woman then grabbed Arthur's hands and forced the blond to dance with her as he danced with the man now in front of him.

But the warlock grinned as his mind shifted to the man now in front of him, those two strong arms holding him gentle as he was led over the floor. 'I'm glad that you decided to join the party.' The other said.

'Oh come on Percy, did you really think that I wouldn't come?' He asked in his most sweet voice.

Percival smirked. 'Like you did last year? The large man leaned closer and whispered. 'I heard about Arthur from Gwaine. Nice catch. I really want to meet him soon!' With that said the song ended and Arthur hurried towards them, emitting a rather angry energy as he glared at Percy.

'Merlin?' Arthur asked as he didn't know what to do, but it felt as if Arthur just wanted to grab him, pulling him against his chest.

The warlock lay an reassuring hand on the blond's shoulder. 'It's fine Arthur, I want you to meet Percy, one of my best friends.'

He noticed how the tension somewhat disappeared and the two men shook hands. Percy giving the other a big smile. 'It's good to finally meet you.'

'Uhh... yeah, you too.'

Percy grinned and turned to Merlin. 'Both of you have fun.' With that said he walked away.

'I'm sorry that our dance was interrupted.'

'It's okay... want to try another round?' Arthur answered as he offered the raven his hand.

Not that they had the opportunity to dance as people began to scream and both their head snapped towards the sound. One of the large windows broke, scattering pieces of glass over all the partying guests. Instinctively Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, protecting the younger man from the sharp glass.

Merlin stared in shock as he saw how the same cloaked man, at least it was the same cape, from last night jumped through the window. The people screamed in panic and some ran to the exit while others just stood frozen.

The warlock felt his magic under his skin, but knew he couldn't do anything, at least not with Arthur besides him. The black figure quickly ran towards the display with the pink diamond inside.

It all went so fast and he didn't even realise how at least a dozen policemen ran inside. They probably had thought that something like this was likely to happen with such an fortune inside one room.

But they ran roughly through the crowd, separating Merlin from Arthur and the raven was pushed forward closer to the thief. The raven's eyes turned golden as he was certain no one was paying him any attention. He froze the cloaked man on the spot, but soon felt resistance as the other's magic began to fight back.

A grin spread over Merlin's face as he noticed how the police came closer to the thief, holding him under shot.

But the grin soon disappeared as he got hit by a wave of the man's magic, causing him to release the man for only a second. But it was enough and the man quickly started to move, snatching the diamond from the display and running back to the broking window.

The agents screamed that he had to stop, but as they realised that he wouldn't listen they started to fire at the black figure. Piercing his arm with an bullet before the man disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Sister

_**A/N: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter of this story. A lot of introductions in this and the last chapter also. I still can't believe no one has guessed the identity of the man... but you will find out soon (not this chapter). I can't believe that I'm already at the 5th chapter... I had thought that the story would have been written faster, but who cares, it means more chapters for you guys. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and please enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

Arthur's hands where all over him as the blond was trying to make sure he wasn't hurt, as if a little bruise would kill him, and he just sighed. 'Arthur, I am fine.'

The man glared at him. 'Just let me make sure.'

Again a sigh left his lips. 'Why would you even think that I'm hurt?'

'I heard gunshots and-.'

'If I would be shot than I would have bled to death already.' Merlin interrupted him while a grin spread over his face.

'Idiot.' Arthur mumbled back.

But before he could insult back an policeman walked towards them and looked at the both of them. 'Are the two of you alright?'

'Yes, we are fine.' The raven answered. 'Do you already know who the culprit was?'

'I fear I'm not allowed to answer that question.' But from the man's voice it was clear that they had no clue. 'But to fasten our investigation I ask the both of you if you would describe the culprit.' The man pulled an little block note and pen out of his pocket and stared at them, waiting for their description.

'Uhh... I didn't see that much, just a man in a black cape. I don't think there was much else to see.' Arthur answered.

'Hmm...' The officer had clearly heard that one before and turned to Merlin. 'And you? Did you see something else?'

Before he could answer, his hand was grabbed by Arthur as the blond answered for him. 'He can't... Merlin is blind.'

The man's eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped his notebook as he mumbled. 'Oh.. Forgive me, I didn't... I never meant...'

The raven smiled and lay an reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. 'It's fine, not the first time something like this happens to me.' The last saying as he eyed Arthur who turned slightly red.

'Uhh, yeah... Again sorry and if the both of you remember anything else then please call me.' With that said he handed Arthur his business card and turned around to talk to other witnesses.

They stared as the man disappeared from their side before Merlin leaned to the blond, grabbing the small card out of his fingers. 'So what does it say.' He asked with a sigh as he, for what felt the millionth time, cursed that he couldn't see.

'Not much... His name is Lancelot du Lac and he's a detective for the city's police department.' They fell silent for a moment before he grabbed the warlock's hand. 'Let's go, I will bring you home.'

xxx

Arthur lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He let out a deep sigh, the only good thing that evening had been seeing Merlin again. His mind shifted to the memory of those deep blue eyes, he couldn't believe that those eyes were blind, there were just so... so enchanting.

He never had thought that he could feel this way, especially for a man, but what he felt inside was definitely love. And he never wanted to let that feeling go again, he would make the raven his and his alone.

He still could remember the shock after he lost sight of the raven earlier that evening and then those shots... It almost gave him an heart attack. He couldn't think of a life without Merlin.

His eyes shifted to the door as it was slowly opened, showing a rather concerned looking Morgana. 'Arthur?'

He sat up, starring at his sister as she came towards. 'Hi.' He only said to her and the woman sat down next to him on the bed.

'I heard what happened at the party, are you really alright?'

He grinned hearing those words. 'Be careful, someone would believe that you really cared for me... Auwwh!' The last he screamed as she slapped him on the shoulder.

'Don't you dare say something like that, Arthur Pendragon! Uther almost got an heart attack after hearing the news and I just was so worried...' The last actually surprised him as he hadn't thought his father would care... maybe only as he was his heir.

'I really wished I could believe that, Uther doesn't care for us.'

'He cares for you... even when he doesn't show it that well.' They stared at each other before a big grin spread over her face. 'And do you have the picture?'

He frowned at her before realising what she was asking him. He had promised her that he would make a picture of him with Merlin... but he didn't really got the change after everything that had happened. 'No, don't have it.'

The black haired woman pouted at him. 'But you promised!'

'Do you really think that I had the time after everything that has happened?' He crossed his arms. 'Besides you can see a picture of him on the internet.'

'But that's not the same... Why don't you ask him for diner sometime?'

He froze as he stared in pure terror at her, Merlin meeting his father. That would almost be the same as light meeting darkness... and... and he didn't know how his father would react on him having an relationship with a man. 'You know that I can't. He would never approve of our relation, you know him.'

Morgana let out a deep sigh. 'Guess that you're right.. but I really want to meet him soon!'

xxx

Arthur stepped into the office of Emrys & Gray, his eyes searching through the room for his lover, but his eyes only met a empty office.

'He's not here.' He heard Gwaine say as the brunette walked into the room ,soon followed by Percy.

The blond slowly rubbed the back of his head. 'I shouldn't have come without calling first.'

'It's fine, he will be here in a half hour, so if you want then you can wait... You want some coffee.' Arthur nodded and Gwaine walked to the back as Percy and Arthur sat down.

The blond glanced at the larger male, they had met only briefly before, but after hearing Merlin talk about him he decided that he liked Percy. 'I'm sorry about your mother's party.'

The other sighed. 'I hope they find the culprit soon.' The frown soon disappeared in a smile as Percy leaned closer to the blond. 'But let's talk about a more... a more enjoyable topic... So you and Merlin? He looks happy with you.'

'Y-you really think so?' He asked the larger man.

'Yes, ever since the two of you met.' Gwaine answered as he walked in with three cups in his hands, handing the other two men their coffee. A smile spread over the blond's face, he was happy to hear that they thought that, since he wanted his lover to be happy. He saw how Gwaine and Percy looked at each other before the brunette added. 'We're really glad that he's enjoying himself... We were actually getting a bit concerned.'

Arthur frowned. 'What do the two of you mean?'

Gwaine took a sip of his coffee as stared in front of him. '... Ever after his mother died he became so... so down.' Arthur's eyes widened themselves after he heard those words. He didn't know that Merlin's mother had died... he still knew little of Merlin and it pained him. 'You didn't know.' He shook his head after Gwaine asked him. 'Oh... then it isn't for us to tell you.'

'No please tell me.' He needed to know it, for Merlin.

Percy sighed. 'His father left when he was just really young and several years ago his mother died, ever since then he just has been lonely, but it's probably better if you talk with him about it.'

He gave them a nod, it was definitely something he should speak about with Merlin. He glanced at the two men, so they really had known him for a long time. 'And the accident?' He asked, not sure if he should ask this question.

Percy laughed. 'Don't worry, you may ask.' He saw how Percy's hand reached to his own chest, his eyes showing something Arthur just couldn't place. 'Yes, we have known him before that, we used to play together as little kids... so also on that day.'

'You two...' His voice died away as he realised that both Gwaine and Percy must have been there that day.

'But we were the lucky ones. Gwaine got away without a scratch and I...' Instead of answering his just lifted his shirt, showing how large scars covered his entire chest. '... Merlin became blind and our other friend Mor was burned worse than we were... and the others died.' His voice became softer and softer as he spoke more words.

'I am sorry.'

Gwaine slapped the blond on the back. 'Why would you be sorry? It isn't like you could prevent any of it.'

Those words were true ones, but still they hurt. These men had known so much pain, partly because of his father's wrong way of handling his own business. Silently he made a promise to himself, never to let anything like this happen when he became head of the company.

Not that he had much time to think about it as the door swung open, allowing Merlin to walk inside. Arthur grinned as he jumped up, but it were Gwaine's soft whispering words that caused him to look back for a second. 'We trust you with Merlin, but don't you dare to hurt him.'


	6. Conversations

_**A/N: Hi everyone, no one has guessed the identity of the cloaked man, but I'm sure that after this chapter everyone will know who it's (even when I don't write his name). So I won't let you wait any longer and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

xxx

The Watcher leaned a bit closer so he could hear the men beneath him better, hoping that their conversation had the information that he needed, but of course that wasn't the case and he let out a soft groan. He really needed to know who the cloaked man was, bringing him to justice.

Not that the information he got from the men wasn't useful. They admitted on dealing drugs and being involved in several robberies, which he recorded with his little recorder. If he timed this good he could deliver the criminals together with the recordings to the police.

So he jumped down, landing behind the chatting men. A small grin spread over his face as they didn't notice him and sneaked up behind them, hitting the middle man against his neck, causing him to fall unconscious forward.

The other two men just looked startled at their friend, before jumping up as both grabbed for their guns. Merlin quickly kicked the gun out of the largest man's hand before kneeling down to dodge the smaller man's bullet. His magic reached for the man, throwing him against the wall. But as he did this he felt a fist hit his chin, causing Merlin to gasp as he was thrown against the floor. The man definitely was stronger then he looked.

He quickly stood up, blocking another hit from the man as he reached for him. Mumbling words left his lips as his eyes turned golden, causing his strength to grow as his own fist met the man's chest, throwing him backwards against the chairs.

Merlin's chest rose quickly up and down as he searched for his breath. He glanced around him, seeing how the three men lay unconscious on the floor, his eyes shifted to the table. Grabbing the few papers on it as he hid them in his pocket, he would let Gwaine read them... as he wasn't able to.

His head snapped around as he heard sirens coming towards them. The neighbors probably had called them after hearing the gunshots. He flew upwards, with the help of his magic of course, and sat back down on the same spot that he had been sitting on when he listened to their conversation. In his mind he decided that he would wait for the police, hoping that they would give him more information.

He didn't had to wait long before the door was kicked open and a group policemen ran inside. Surprise spread over his face as he noticed the leader of the group, the man he had met before on the party, Lancelot du Lac.

After making their checking rounds, were they didn't notice Merlin, a blond guy walked towards Lancelot. 'What do you want to do with these men?'

Lancelot frowned. 'Get them to the hospital, but guard them and searched for their files, I don't think that they're clean.'

The blond gave him a nod and yelled something to the others before he asked nervously. 'Do you think that the Watcher has something to do with this?'

The other bit his lip. 'Probably...'

The blond man glanced at him. 'I have been thinking for a while... Is there a possibility that Shadow is actually the Watcher?'

A frown appeared on Lancelot's face. 'Who?'

The man laughed. 'Oh, that's what the media nicknamed the thief from yesterday. I thought that it would fit him, but do you think that he is the Watcher?'

Lancelot looked at the man as he fell silent for a moment. Merlin on the other hand glanced to see if his escape route was still there before he shouted to the men beneath him. 'No, the thief isn't me.'

The others looked startled upwards to where Merlin sat and he noticed how Lancelot gapped at him. 'Y-you...'

A grin spread over the warlock's face. 'As I said, I'm not the thief... So with your conversation just now I can understand that you also have no clue about his identity.' He sighed at the man beneath him before he threw the recorder at the detective. 'This is for you.' He jumped up. 'Now I say goodbye to you all.' With that said he wanted to walk to his escape route, but was stopped by Lancelot's next words.

'Don't you dare move!' He pointed his gun towards the raven. 'You're under arrest!'

The warlock pouted at him. 'Don't really want that.' And as he started to move, Lancelot also pulled the trigger. Not that Merlin feared the bullet, his eyes simply glowed golden as the bullet froze in mid air, causing the police to gasp in surprise.

'Y-you have magic?!' Lancelot said when he had overcome most of the shock.

Merlin gave him a small smile. 'I indeed have... we will meet again, Lancelot du Lac!' He turned the detective his back and disappeared into the night.

xxx

He stared out of the window, his eyes scanning the city under him. He had missed his most trusted city and the last few days had been filled with nothing more than memories of the past.

He was brought back to the present as someone sat down next to him. He glanced to the side, meeting Julius' eyes. The man stared with a wicked grin at him, he had never really liked the man. Julius only wanted power, to him growing strong was the most important achievement in life. 'Lost in your memories? You're getting old.'

He growled back at the man. 'Better being old than to be a fool like you.'

'Ouch, you don't have to act like that.' They fell silent for a moment as Julius' eyes were also set upon the city. 'I heard that you're going home soon.'

Home... the place he had longed for all these years. The word both pained his heart as it had been his only way out of the darkness that had been his life. Soon... really soon he would see it again... together with them. 'Yes.' He whispered in a loving voice.

A dark grin grew on Julius' his face. 'And why do you still think that they have waited for you for all these years, she could have been re-maired for all you know... You have no idea what has happened to them in all those years that you have left them.'

He glared at the man. 'No, she wouldn't, we... we're soul mates and she promised to wait for me... You wouldn't understand as your heart is as cold as ice!'

'Ah, come on. You don't have to keep insulting me, we're colleagues after all.'

'Last night was my last job, I'm a free man tomorrow.'

Julius snickered. 'As if. You will be their slave for the rest of your life, remember that well.' The man stood up and stared once more at him. 'Don't forget that if you don't do what they say that they will go after your little magical boy.' He laughed. 'Oh, that's right, your boy isn't that little anymore.'

Anger rose in his mind, it was true, he had had missed a large part of his son's childhood, but he would make it up to him. Not that he would let Julius insult him like that. He quickly stepped forward, letting his fist meet the man's chin.

Julius growled in pain as he glared at the other. 'Fool!' With that he left the room.

xxx

Arthur stood nervously in front of Merlin's apartment starring at the address he got from Gwaine. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited for a moment before the raven opened it. Merlin's eyes showed confusion as he ran a hand through his hair. Arthur himself leaned closer as he whispered. 'Hi Merlin.' The warlock gapped at him and the blond quickly placed his lips on Merlin's.

When he released the man he heard the other ask. 'Arthur?... Uhh... Hi.'

Arthur grinned. 'Can I come in?'

'O-of course!' Merlin answered as he stumbled over his words.

The raven stepped inside and Arthur followed him, letting his eyes run through the apartment. He had absolutely no idea what he should have been expecting from it, but as he walked inside it just felt like... Merlin.

His eyes stopped on a picture standing on a little cupboard. It showed a little boy, which he recognized as Merlin, together with a woman, which he guessed was probably Merlin's mother. The raven looked so happy in the picture and he could see the bond between mother and son. He picked it up, starring at it before looking at Merlin. 'Is she your mom?'

The raven looked at him before a sad smile spread over his face. 'I'm not sure what you're talking about.'

'Oh... Uhh, I mean the picture on the cupboard by the door.'

'Yeah, that's my mom.' Merlin said with a sigh.

'She is pretty.' He placed the frame back before walking to Merlin, taking the raven in his arms. 'Just like you.' Merlin giggled as he kissed the blond.

'I will take that as a compliment.'

Arthur glanced at Merlin's face, brushing slightly over the bruised spot on the man's chin. 'And will you explain to me what has happened to you?'

Merlin froze for a moment, letting his hand meet Arthur's before he said in an unsure voice. 'I tripped.'

The blond frowned as he knew that those words weren't the truth, but he let it rest, Merlin had the right to his own secrets. '... Let's get some coffee then.' With that said Merlin started to grin and dragged Arthur with him to the kitchen.

The hours flew by and before both of them realised it, it had become dark outside. In the time that had passed Arthur had realised, even more than before, how graceful Merlin moved through his house and he became even more in love with the man, seeing his slender body.

As it was time for Arthur to leave he stared for some time deep in the raven's eyes, kissing the man deeply as both didn't want to part.

'You really have to go now.' Merlin giggled as the blond kissed him in his neck.

'I am already going...' Arthur whispered to him, placing his lips one last time at the raven's. Before he squeezed Merlin's hand and stepping away from the door. 'Will see you later.'

'Really soon!' The raven shouted back before closing the door.

Arthur could feel a warm blush spreading over his face, he loved Merlin so much. He almost ran down the stairs as his thoughts spread to his lover. But he was brought back to reality as he stared at a man standing nervously in the doorway of the building. 'Can I help you?' He asked the black haired man and in response the other's head snapped shocked around.

'Uhh... no, I am fine, I know where I have to be.' The last saying with a nervous smile.

'Oh, okay.' He glanced at the man, which he was now able to look in the eyes... there was something familiar about those eyes, but he shook the thought out of his head and he walked towards his car.

xxx

_**A/N: Am I now really evil by giving you an cliffhanger? But on the other hand am I not so happy about the first scene, just not so good at making fight scenes. Still I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought of it.**_


	7. Betrayal

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope you will enjoy it, I won't say much about it. Even so I promise that next chapter will have more action in it. Oh and I hope everyone has guessed the identity last chapter... otherwise you this chapter will tell you his name. So please enjoy and tell me what you think. **_

xxx

Balinor stood nervously in front of that so familiar door, his eyes shifted to the keyhole and he wondered if his own key would still work... but it was probably best to ring the bell. He didn't want to scare his family.

A slight smile spread over his face, the thought alone of seeing Hunith and Merlin again was making his heart beat faster. It was the only thing that kept him going for all those years.

He took a deep breath. Today is the day... he rang the bell.

Those seconds felt like hours until he heard footsteps inside... The door was slowly opened and he stared at the sight behind it. A tall slender boy with _his_ raven black hair and... and Hunith's warm eyes. 'Merlin.' His said in a soft loving voice to his son. Merlin had grown up so much since he last saw his son, back then he was just a little kid, but now he was young adult. There was no question in his mind that this was indeed his son, those eyes and the magic the boy possessed.

'I... Uhh.. I'm sorry, but do I know you?'

It were words that broke his heart, his own son didn't recognize him. He may have left a long time ago, but still...

'M-Merlin, do you really not remember me?'

The raven narrowed his eyes slightly. 'From where should I know you then?'

Balinor sighed as a lonely tear ran over his cheek, this wasn't really what he had hoped for. Yes, he knew that it wouldn't be good all at once, but at least he had thought his son would recognize him. 'Merlin... Merlin, I'm your father.'

His son's expression went completely blank as he took an involuntary step backwards. 'Y-you... you can't be!'

Merlin wanted to close the door, but Balinor pushed back, he wouldn't let his time with his son be cut short, not now that it was crucial that he could explain. 'I speak the truth... believe me, I'm your father.'

'My father is dead!'

Balinor gasped, was that really what Merlin believed. Hunith would never let their son believe that, right? She knew he would come back. 'I'm not dead... Where is your mother? Hunith will tell you that it's really me.'

The young man glanced at him and it felt as if someone grabbed his heart as he saw those sad and hurt eyes. 'M-my mother is dead.'

xxx

Merlin's mind was in total panic, was this man really his father... after all those years. The magic the man was possessed felt indeed like his father's, he would never forget that power. But even so he wasn't sure if he wanted to jump into the man's arms or hit him for leaving them... Maybe if his father hadn't left then his mother would still be alive... A thought jumped in his head, did his father knew that she died?

Balinor's next words told him the answer on that question. ''I'm not dead... Where is your mother? Hunith will tell you that it's really me.'

The thought alone of his mother made tears appear in his eyes. He had to tell his father that she died... Balinor had a right to know. 'M-my mother is dead.' There was nothing else to say, just those hard heartbreaking words.

Balinor looked at him with an expression that begged it to be not true. 'No...' It was nothing more than a whisper, but it was clear the man's heart broke and the older man slowly sank to the ground. Merlin just stood next to his father, he didn't know what to say, he didn't knew if he should say anything at all.

It was eventually Balinor that broke the silence as he stood up. 'She... no...' He shook his head before starring at his son. 'I am sorry that I wasn't there for you... and your mother.'

'Why?' The raven whispered before his heart was again filled with anger. 'Where were you? Why did you leave?' It were hard words and he knew it must have hurt his father, but he didn't care. It was the anger that had been in his heart for a very long time.

Balinor let out a deep breath. 'I can't tell you... just believe me when I say that I never wanted to leave you. Please, I already have lost your mother, don't let me lose you too.' Merlin bit his lip. '... Merlin, please look at me when I'm talking to you.'

In instinct he lifted his hand to his eyes. His father didn't know... 'Dad... I'm blind.'

'What?'

Merlin sighed and irritation filled his voice. 'I said that I'm blind!'

Terror spread in his father's eyes. 'Merlin..I.'

'Please leave.'

'But-.'

'Leave!' He shouted, he didn't want this! 'You can't expect me to let you back in my life so quickly, you have been gone for all those years!'

Balinor opened his mouth to comment, but closed it as he shook his head. 'I understand.' He grabbed a little piece of paper out of pocket and gave it to his son. 'My number, please call me when you're ready.' With that he turned away, leaving his son behind.

xxx

Gwaine stared down as Merlin buried his head in the brunette's chest, many soft tears rolled down his cheek. 'After all those years...' The raven mumbled in his shirt.

He let out a deep sigh as he let his hands rub the smaller man's back. 'You should just be happy about it.'

'I still don't know why he left.'

Gwaine pushed his friend down on the couch, placing Merlin in his lap as he wrapped his arms around the warlock. It had been almost midnight when he got the raven's call, not that he understood what Merlin had been saying through all his sobs and when he arrived at the apartment he just found the boy almost crying his eyeballs out.

Gwaine bit on his lip as he searched for the right answer to give his friend. 'Just... give him some time to explain... Do you want me to call Arthur?'

A gasp left his lips. 'No... no... I don't want him to see me like this... I just don't want it.'

'I understand.' He answered as Merlin started to sob again. His brown eyes fell on the small paper with Balinor's phone number. If Merlin wouldn't call his father then he would. He didn't want Merlin to miss out on time with his father, he already has missed so much.

It didn't take long for the raven to fall asleep, while he still lay in Gwaine's arms. Not that the brunette cared about that, Merlin was like a little brother to him. He let out a yawn as his eyes shifted to the clock, damn what was it late... Merlin wouldn't care if he slept here, right?

It didn't take long before he also drifted into sleep.

xxx

Arthur nervously looked on his watch and back at the door. He stood in front of Merlin's apartment, it just didn't feel right when they separated last night and Merlin hadn't answered any of his messages.

He knocked on the door, but as nobody answered he slowly turned to knob. To his surprise the door wasn't locked and he pushed it open. The blond glanced inside, but as he didn't see anyone in the hallway he walked further as he called for the man he loved. 'Merlin!... Merlin, are you home?'

'Merl-.' The rest of the name he didn't speak, his eyes were just set on the couch.

Gwaine let out a loud yawn as he rubbed his eyes before he noticed the blond. 'Arthur!' He said in surprise and joy before the smile fell as he noticed the blond's shocked eyes. His own shifted down to the raven. Merlin lay curled up in his lap, his hands tightly entangled into his shirt as his head lay against his chest.

Gwaine's eyes turned back to Arthur and he shouted to him . 'It isn't what it looks like!' His loud voice caused Merlin to stir as he opened his eyes. 'Arthur, please!'

Hearing his boyfriend's name Merlin pushed himself slightly upwards as he asked surprised. 'Arthur?'

Damn, why did the raven had to act so innocently? He was the one doing... being intimate with Gwaine. Anger rose in his heart as he stepped closer. 'How could you.' He asked with a low voice, he never thought that the raven would betray him like this.

'I don't understand what you're talking about.' Merlin said in a half asleep voice.

'Merlin.' Gwaine said softly before pushing him out of his lap. 'Arthur, as I said it isn't what it looks like!' The brunette reached for him, but Arthur flinched away from the hand.

'Don't you dare touch me... and you Merlin, I can't believe that you're doing this to me!'

The smaller man's eyes widened in shock as Merlin realised what Arthur was talking about and big tears started to form in his eyes. 'You big insensitive prat!' He shouted before pushing Arthur out of the way and running towards the door.

'Wha...' Arthur was able to let out as Merlin disappeared from his eyes.


	8. Mor

_**A/N: Hell everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have a writer's block. I just can't get the right words on paper, but still I wanted to give all of you another chapter. So I'm not happy about this chapter, but while writing this I also got a bit of my inspiration back, so I'm sure that the next chapter will be up way sooner than this! I also wanted to ask if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, to get some new inspiration (won't promise that I will use it). **_

xxx

Arthur stared as he saw Merlin run out of the apartment and even more confusion spread through his mind. 'Wha...' He said gapping as he turned back to Gwaine, but as he did this he felt a fist collide with his chin. He was thrown backwards, landing hard on the floor. A loud groan left his lips before he started to glare at the brunette. 'Why did you do that?!'

'Because you deserved it!' Gwaine hissed through his teeth and angry deer coloured eyes pierced his. 'Can't you just trust him! If you had just listened to me instead of yelling at him!... You can't believe how angry I'm now! He has cried almost the whole night!' With that said Gwaine folded his arms over each other, glaring at the blond.

He blinked at the brunette as shock spread through his head, Merlin had cried? Why? He glanced back at where he had last seen Merlin and he immediately regretted his behavior before he asked in a small voice. 'What happened?'

Gwaine narrowed his eyes even more. 'See, you don't even know what has happened!' Arthur flinched slightly hearing those words '...Now go after him, he needs you.' With that said he quickly got up, knowing that the brunette was right. 'Take his shoes, coat and cane with you.' Before he could even reply the items were pushed in his arms and Gwaine dragged him out of room.

Once outside he glanced around hoping to see his lover, but as he didn't saw Merlin he ran to the staircase, almost tripping over a sitting figure. The items fell out of his arms and he clenched his hands around the handrail to prevent himself from falling to whole way down.

He was breathing heavily as he tried to get over the shock and he eventually stared at the sitting figure. Merlin's eyes stood shocked as Arthur gapped at him. 'Merlin!'

'Arthur?'

The blond stumbled forwards taking the raven's hands in his own. 'I'm so sorry for getting angry like that!... Can you forgive me?' Both anger and sadness could be seen in those blue eyes and Arthur bit his lip, why was he so stupid to say something like that?! 'Merlin, I'm sorry that I was so stupid, I should have listened to what you had to say, but instead I started to yell at you... I... I just don't want to lose you.'

'Oh Arthur.' Merlin mumbled, but at the same time he pulled his hands out of Arthur's and wrapped them around his knees. '... I can't believe that you did that.'

'I am sorry.' The blond repeated in a small voice, but Merlin didn't reply to those words. Arthur let out a sigh, but his eyes widened a little as he remembered what Gwaine had told him. 'Merlin... what happened to you yesterday?'

The raven's eyes grew wide and tears started to form in those blue orbs, panic spread through Arthur's mind as he feared the worst. But for the truth he was not prepared. 'I... I met my dad last night.'

'Wh-what do you mean?'

The tears in his eyes started to spill and large drops rolled down his lover's cheeks. 'After all those years... He just stood in front of my door and I didn't know what to do.'

'Oh Merlin...'

The raven shook his head. 'He dared to show up after all those years... he didn't even knew that mom died.'

They fell silent for some time before Arthur brushed Merlin's tears away. 'But you still love him?'

Blind eyes stared at him. 'I have always loved my father, even after he left.'

Arthur gulped thinking of his own father. 'Than you have to give him a change, don't let the relationship with your father slip away, don't let it become the same as me and my father's.'

'Arthur... thank you.' A soft smile spread over the blond's face before Merlin added. 'But I'm still angry at you!'

The smile fell. 'Yes, I deserve that... let me at least threat you on a cup coffee.'

The raven smirked. 'Is coffee your answer on everything?' Arthur wanted to respond, but was stopped when lips were pushed against his. 'I like that.' Both of them stood up and Arthur picked the items he dropped up and gave them to his lover. The raven stared amused at them before pulling on his shoes and coat. 'Do you think I can go out looking like this?'

Arthur glanced at him, Merlin was beautiful no matter what he wore. He rubbed through the smaller man's black hair and smiled. 'Perfect.'

Merlin frowned at him. 'Don't you dare lie to me!'

'I would never!' He answered while grinning and he grabbed Merlin's hand, walking with the raven down the stairs.

xxx

Gwaine glanced around the corner, walking to the stairs as the couple walked down them. He watched them exiting the building and a wide smile spread over his face.

'It seems that I don't need to beat the shit out of Arthur.' He mumbled to himself before a small laugh left his lips.

xxx

Merlin was still angry at Arthur, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy their time out. At least now he didn't had to think about last night, he still wasn't sure what he should do with his father. Maybe he shouldn't ask questions and just accept the man, he already lost his father once and now he got the change to get him back.

'Are you okay?' He was pulled away from his thoughts hearing the blond's words.

'Just thinking.' He answered the blond after a few seconds.

'About your dad?' Arthur's voice was filled with concern and it touched him.

Merlin sighed. 'Yeah.' A warm hand was tangled in his and Merlin squeezed it. 'But let's not talk about that for now. I want to enjoy this day with you.' Arthur nodded and just moments later a soft laugh left the man's lips. 'What's it?'

Arthur leaned to Merlin. 'Gwaine's rather scary... He looked like he wanted to kill me after you left.'

'I'm not surprised, ever since my mom died he has been rather protective of me... he's the brother I never had.' A smile spread over Merlin's face, Gwaine has always been much more than just a friend, he was part of his family.

The blond snickered before kissing him slightly on the cheek. 'So is there somewhere you want to go?'

'No, not really... Let's just enjoy our time together.'

They walked further, but they didn't get far as the raven was pulled backwards, strong arms were wrapped around his chest. He yelled in shock and Arthur's head snapped around.

But just as he wanted to kick and scream he was stopped by the man's voice. 'Mer, calm down!' It was a familiar, kind and gentle voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

Merlin gasped before tilting his head slightly upwards as he said with a warm voice. 'Mor?'

'Ehh?...' He heard Arthur say in surprise. 'You know each other?'

A large smile spread over the raven's face. 'Yeah... Mor let me go.' The last he said to the man holding him and he was quickly released. Merlin pulled the blond closer, laying his hand in Mor's. 'Arthur, this is Mordred Black... Mordred, this is Arth-.'

He was interrupted by a low dark voice. 'I already know who he's... Uther Pendragon's son.' The name was almost a his.

Merlin frowned at them, not completely sure what was happening between the two men.

xxx

Arthur gapped at the man in front of him, he was still rather startled by what he saw. Half of the man's face was covered in terrible scars. Not that that changed what he felt in his heart, anger was still settled in it from the man's action. How dared he pull Merlin to his chest like that, Merlin was his! At the same time he didn't like the way this 'Mor' looked at _his_ Merlin, it was a gentle and loving gaze. He really wanted to pull the raven out of the man's arms, but he knew that he shouldn't do that, he saw how happy Merlin was seeing this man.

The man had dark brown hair, almost black, with light blue eyes that were filled with what could only be hurt and sadness. He was clothed in a dark green jacket and black paints.

'Mor let me go!' Merlin said in a happy voice and to Arthur's joy this was indeed what 'Mor' did. Merlin lay his hand in 'Mor's' 'Arthur, this is Mordred Black... Mordred, this is Arth-.'

Merlin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Mordred interrupted, while the man pulled back his hand. A dark glare was settled on the blond. 'I already know who he's... Uther Pendragon's son.' Mordred stepped a bit closer to the raven. 'The son of the monster that did this to us!' It was said in a low growl and Arthur paled.

Merlin glared at his friend. 'Mordred! Arthur isn't like his father!'

'I still don't understand why you're with him!'

'Because I love him!' The raven shouted and with those words all emotions fell of Mordred's face. A slight blush spread over Merlin's as he grabbed the blond's hand. '... I fell in love with him and I don't care who his father is. I'm not a little kid anymore, I can decide things for myself.'

Mordred narrowed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. 'If that's what you wish,' his next words were nothing more than a whisper. 'but I still don't think that it's a good choice...' Merlin didn't respond to those last words and eventually Mordred sighed before stepping closer to the raven. 'I'm meeting Percy now, so I will see you soon, okay?' Mordred pulled him into a tight hug, which rather irritated Arthur.

'Okay.' Merlin answered. 'I will call you soon.' With that said they waved goodbye to each other and Mordred walked away, but not without sending a dark glare at Arthur.

Arthur saw Mordred leave and just when the man had turned around the corner he heard Merlin's voice. 'Calm down Arthur.'

'I'm calm.' Arthur answered, but he couldn't get all the anger out of his voice.

Merlin's eyes saddened as he leaned against the blond's chest. 'I'm sorry for Mordred, he just... he just can't let go of what happened. There's still so much anger in his heart, but he's a good friend.' The raven kissed his chin. 'Still he was really rude to you... but you don't have to worry about it. I love you so much!' Arthur grinned against soft lips. 'Let's go home.'__


	9. Hi dad

_**A/N: Hello people! So the next chapter and as I have promised way earlier then the last one. The next one will also be up soon. Oh and I wish all my readers a happy Easter! And this is an extra long chapter for all of you! Got a lot of awesome reviews for this story and a lot of helpful ones. So please enjoy and tell me what you guys think.**_

xxx

The man in front of him yelled as Merlin's foot hit him in the chest, sending him backwards towards the alley's wall. The warlock spun around slamming the other man in the face. He didn't need his magic for these pathetic men and it felt good to let his anger out like this.

He stopped when the two robbers lay unconscious in front of him before grabbing the bag of money of the ground. They had dared to rob a small supermarket when he was nearby. Not that he killed them, no they would just be fine, he had made sure of that.

A sigh left Merlin's lips as he turned the two of them his back, normally he wasn't this violent, but after everything that had happened he just wanted to release his anger.

Still the thought of his father made questions rise in his heart and then his whole fight with Arthur. He still was angry, but decided to just let it rest. It wouldn't do any good. A small smile crept over his face as he thought of the blond, he wasn't sure if he should tell the man about his secret identity. Who would ever believe that a blind man was the protector of the city... did the people actually see him as a protector?

He glanced from the shadows to the crying older woman. It were people like her for who he fought, for the small people that couldn't stand up against the powerful masters. 'Ma'am, are you okay?' He asked as he appeared behind her.

She let out a soft yell before her head snapped around, starring at him with wide grey eyes. 'I... I... uhh.' She couldn't finish her words and he just smiled at her before pushing the stolen money in her arms. She stared at it in surprise before gasping at him. 'Th-thank you!' She said and more tears appeared in her eyes. The warlock gave her a smile, but his head shifted slightly when he heard sirens. 'I called the police.' She said apologizing.

'Then I will take my leave.' With that said he ran away, again disappearing into the shadows.

Just mere minutes later the police was already fully into their investigation and had arrested the now again conscious thiefs. Merlin himself stared down from the shop's roof, his eyes were fixated on their leader. It was Lancelot. There was something about that man that he just couldn't place, he shook his head slightly before leaving.

xxx

'Are you sure you will be alright?' Arthur asked concerned.

Merlin rolled with his eyes, he may be scared, but it wasn't like he was in danger. He was just going to meet his father... meet his father. He bit his lip, he hoped that everything would turn out alright.

Arthur stopped the car in front of the cafe. Merlin didn't want to meet Balinor in his home... It just didn't feel right. Once out of the car Arthur grabbed his hand, leading him inside. 'So what does your father look like.' The blond asked.

Merlin had already recognized his father, but... he wasn't supposed to see so he couldn't tell Arthur. A small sigh left his lips, yes he would tell Arthur eventually, but not yet. 'As I remember him... Uhh... Guess like me, with long black hair and brown eyes. He probably has recognized me already.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Arthur said as he pulled the raven forward, carefully guiding the blind man through the many tables to one in the corner. 'Merlin.' His father's voice was filled with love. Merlin just smiled in response and sat down in front of Balinor.

He squeezed Arthur's hand one more time before saying. 'Thank you, I will be alright.' The blond's eyes were filled with concern, but he just nodded in response before leaving. He actually had never wanted the blond to go with him, but Arthur had insisted on it, saying that it would ease his mind.

He let his attention turn back to his father. The man looked at him with a mix of concern and love for his son. Balinor took a deep breath before he spoke to his son again. 'Merlin... It's good to see you again.' Merlin listened to those words, his father's voice sounded differentl from what he remembered it to be, much older and filled with some sort of pain. 'You... you can't believe how happy I'm to see you again.'

Merlin nodded. 'I'm also glad that I'm here.' And he meant it.

They fell silent for a while before it was again his father that started their conversation. 'Do you mind telling me about your mother?'

Merlin glanced at him through his blind eyes and sadness overwhelmed him when he thought of his mother. 'She died five years ago... killed in a robbery.' He could feel his father's hand tighten itself as the man started to shiver. 'But... I know that she was always waiting for you, she never gave up.'

'Yes, that's my Hunith.' Balinor whispered.

The son frowned. 'Tell me why you left.'

His father looked up at him before the man slowly shook his head. 'I know that you have the right to hear the truth, but... I can't tell you.'

'Why?'

A sigh left the old man's lips. 'Because it's too dangerous for you... I... I got in some bad business. I'm finally able to get away from it.'

Merlin frowned hearing that, what was it? Drugs, money, alcohol? He really wanted to know the reason he didn't had a father for so many long years, but he could feel the pain from his father and he didn't press further. Once he will get it out of the man, but not now.

'Then... may I ask about your eyes?'

The warlock instinctively reached for his eyes as he hide then with his hand. 'I got in an accident when I was twelve.'

His father reached for him, pulling his hand of his face to stare in his blue orbs. This was one of the many times that he longed for his eyes, to be able to see other people's eyes, to read them. '... I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you... and your mother.' A single tear ran over Balinor's cheek. 'Even so... I hope that you are willingly to let me back into your life.'

'I am.' Merlin whispered back. 'But it will take time.'

'I understand.' The man gulped, but it was clear that he understood his son's words. One day they would truly be father and son again, but for now this would do. 'Tell me about yourself, do you still practice magic?'

Merlin grinned. 'Of course! I will never live without it... it's what keeps me going.' His father smiled back hearing those words. 'I actually use it to live my life without my eyes.'

Balinor blinked at him before adding in surprise. 'You mean that you use your magic to see?' The warlock nodded. 'That's really impressive.' His father mumbled. 'But who taught you?'

The raven shook his head. 'No one, not after you left at least. And even when I had a teacher I would never have been able to read any magic books.'

His father fell silent for a while as his frown grew deeper before changing the subject. 'So who was the man that brought you?'

His cheeks turned deep red. He wasn't really sure how to respond, but the truth was probably the best. 'Uhh... he's my boyfriend.' His words were barely a whisper.

Balinor gapped at him before a loud laugh left his lips. 'Really?' His next words were far more gentle. 'He seems like a good man.' Merlin smiled, even when his father had been gone for so long it still felt good to hear his approval. 'He's Arthur Pendragon, right?'

Merlin nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Hmm...' Was Balinor's only reaction. 'And do you work?'

'Do you remember Gwaine?' His father thought for a moment before nodding. 'We 're working together as lawyers.'

'A lawyer... I'm really proud of you.' And Balinor really sounded impressed.

'And you?' Merlin ask. 'What are you planning to do now?'

Balinor sighed. 'I was able to rent a little apartment not far from here and am searching for a job, but I will be fine. Especially since I'm with you again.'

They talked for another hour before saying goodbye to each other. Merlin walked back to work after reassuring Balinor that he would be fine on his own. Great, now he had two overprotective men in his life. He let out a yawn, the talk to his dad was tiring, but he was glad that they talked. Once he reached the office he stepped inside and noticed that Gwaine wasn't there yet, not that he was really surprised about that one.

He went to the back, making a cup of coffee for himself as he waited for the brunette to return.

Just as he settled himself down, placing the cup on his desk he noticed that there was someone standing in front of the door. The person didn't come inside and apparently was just peaking at him through the small window in the door.

He let his magic spread to the door, carefully figuring out who it was. It was definitely not someone he had met before, but still... this person felt rather familiar for some reason. He felt the person's energy and let out a small sigh as he noticed that it wasn't hostile. His magic shifted to the door and with a soft word it swung open. A woman, he heard a female scream, stumbled inside, falling face down on the floor.

He glanced at her before asking. 'Can I help you?'

The young woman looked startled up at him before scrambling to her feet. 'Uhh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.'

He grinned. 'There's nothing to interrupt. So may I ask what you're doing here?'

The woman bit her lip before letting out a sigh. '...I was just curious.' She threw her arms in the air. 'Arthur is going to kill me, but...' She walked towards him, shaking his hand as she introduced herself. 'Hello, I'm Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's sister.'

He blinked at her before a warm smile spread over his face. He knew that Arthur had a sister, but he hadn't heard anything about her. 'I'm Merlin, but you knew that already.'

Morgana smiled back. 'I'm glad that I'm finally meeting you, I have heard a lot about you!' She sounded really curious as she leaned closer to him.

He blushed slightly as he released her. 'I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about you.'

Morgana pouted. 'Yes, that sounds like Arthur. The little brat.' The last she mumbled.

Merlin just grinned as he stood up. 'Do you want some coffee?'

'Would love to.'

He walked to the back, purring the woman a cup of coffee before walking back and handing her it. They settled down around his desk and he felt her eyes dig into him before she eventually said. 'Arthur was right, you're really cute.' Merlin's eyes grew wide and a blush spread over his cheeks. 'Oh don't worry about it, Arthur and I are telling each other everything.'

So Arthur thinks that he's cute?... He wasn't sure if he wanted to hit or hug his lover, men weren't supposed to be cute, right?

She just grinned at him and they talked for another ten minutes about Arthur. Some things made him blush and other things laugh. She was currently telling him a story of the blond running naked around the house as a little kid when her phone rang. 'Oh, it's Arthur.' She said with a grin on her face. 'Hi Arthur!'

xxx

Arthur let out a soft growl before grabbing his phone. Where was that stupid sister of his? She should have been here half an hour ago, but still was doing who knew what. She had been the one that kept nagging him to pick her up. He quickly dialed his sister's number as he tapped at his leg waiting for her to pick up. _'Hi Arthur!'_ He heard her yell through the phone.

'Damn it Morgana! You don't have to yell.' He growled through the phone. He heard her laugh slightly on the other side. 'So where are you, then I can pick you up.'

_'Oh, I'm at Merlin's office and I can tell you Arthur, he's way to good for you!_' His mouth fell open, she was with Merlin? _'Merlin, talk to him.' _

Arthur blinked before he heard a rather stunned sounding Merlin on the other side of the line. _'Uh... Hi Arthur.'_

'Merlin?'

_'Yeah, hi. Your sis-.' _

But the raven wasn't able to finish his words as Morgana snatched the phone out of his hands._ 'So are you going to join us? Merlin, says that he doesn't mind, right Merlin?'_ It was silent for a few seconds before she added. _'He doesn't mind.'_ With that said she ended their conversation.

Arthur stared stunned at his phone for a moment, before a warm smile spread over his face. 'Guess I will see Merlin again today.'


	10. Kill order

_**A/N: Hello everyone, the next chapter. I can't believe it's getting this long, I was actually thinking that I would already be a lot further in the story. So forgive me if this story is going rather slow, but some parts just need to be in it, promise that next chapter will have more action in it. So please review and give me suggestion if you have them!**_

xxx

Merlin walked back from the kitchen as he handed his lover a cup. It had only been five minutes before Arthur had burst into his office, eyeing his sister with much surprise and also a bit of anger.

The raven settled himself down in his chair as he listened to what both Morgana and Arthur were arguing about, a small smile on his lips as he heard the siblings quarrel.

'-Still I don't see why you would come here?' Arthur asked as irritation was spread in his voice.

She pouted at him. 'Because you didn't let me meet him.' She eyed the raven. 'And I don't know why you didn't! He's such a sweet boy.' A slight blush spread over the warlock's face as he heard her words. She grinned in response. 'Awhh... He's cute!'

'Morgana!' Arthur yelled.

Morgana opened her mouth to comment again, but was stopped when the door slammed open. A rather enthusiastically Gwaine walked inside and blinked at the three of them as he noticed them. 'Hi.' He said stunned before recovering himself and walking towards Morgana. 'So... are you one of our new clients?'

The woman gapped at him. 'No, I'm A-.'

'Then would this beautiful woman go out with me?' He asked in a sweet voice as he gave the black haired woman an pleading look.

Merlin could feel Arthur stiffen next to him and placed a hand on his leg, hoping that he could prevent the blond from attacking the brunette. 'Gwaine?' The brunette's eyes shifted to his blind friend. 'She's Arthur's sister.'

Gwaine's eyes grew wide as he looked from Merlin to Arthur to Morgana. 'Uhh...'

Morgana grinned before patting the brunette on his cheek. 'Sorry, you aren't my type.'

'Fine, I get it...' Gwaine mumbled disappointed as he quickly retreated to his own desk.

Merlin let out a soft laugh before noticing that Morgana stood up, pulling her brother with her. 'I think it's time for us to go, than the both of you can go back to your work, which is what we could also better do, unless we want Uther to yell at us... again.' The last saying as she glared at her brother who just shrugged in response.

'Yes, we should leave.' The blond let his hand slide over Merlin's chest, leaning in as their lips were brushed against the other's. 'Want me to come over tonight?' Arthur whispered to him.

'Would love it.' The raven whispered back as a grin spread over his lips before kissing again.

But as they kissed each other for the second time they also heard a small squeal and their heads snapped around. Morgana was staring at them with a big grin on her face, she was definitely enjoying herself. Arthur sighed before walking to Morgana and pulling her outside. 'Bye, will see you tonight!'

xxx

Balinor walked into his apartment with a warm smile on his face and one single word on his lips. 'Merlin.' He was so proud of his little boy, on what he had achieved and the obstacles that he had overcome. He threw his coat on the couch as he went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass wine.

But as he returned to the couch and stared in his glass he also let out a pain filled sigh, he couldn't believe that his son was so powerful, so much power in that tinny body of him. He had felt it the first time they had met again and the second time... it was just overwhelming. If he hadn't known Merlin than... he probably would have feared him, but at the same time he knew Merlin never reach the full extent of his power, not without his eyes... Balinor shook his head, he should have been there to prevent it. At least Merlin's power felt pure, it wasn't tainted with darkness like his own.

The older sorcerer took a sip of the liquid as his thoughts sank away to his memories, a smile on his lips as he thought of his lovely wife. She was the one that kept him straight, gave him the strength to go onward... And now she was gone, he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to her, but he hoped that Merlin would be able to give him that strength. The boy looked so much like his mother, his warmth and kindness.

But he was soon brought back from his thoughts as a loud laugh filled the room. The warlock's head snapped around and he glared at the man behind him. 'What are you doing here?' Balinor hissed.

Julius wore a wicked grin on his face as he made his way to Balinor. 'Oh, don't be so hostile to me, aren't we friends?'

'Never!'

Fake hurt spread over Julius' face. 'That hurts... But I'm not here for a friendly visit, the higher-ups have a job for you.' He handed Balinor a document, which the sorcerer took with hesitation. 'They want you to kill Albert Hensman, the director of Hensman Corporation.'

He glanced at the picture on the top of the paper before he looked back at Julius. 'I don't have to work for them anymore.'

Julius snickered before a wicked darkness spread over his face. 'You will never be free.' It was nothing more than a deep hiss. 'Oh and maybe before you refuse again you want to take some time to think of it... Don't you want to spend some of your precious time with your little boy?' Balinor narrowed his eyes hearing those words, he wouldn't allow them to touch his son. '... It's rather sad that he's blind... do you think we should give him a little extra help?'

Balinor let the glass fall from his hand as he lunged for Julius, pushing the man against the wall as his own eyes looked murderously at the man he held down. 'Don't. Touch. My. Son!'

Julius didn't seem impressed. 'If you just do what we ask then we won't touch him.' Balinor released him and Julius looked once more at him before walking to the door. Saying to him before he left. 'Oh and if you meet this 'Watcher' guy then kill him, he's getting rather annoying.'

xxx

Merlin smiled brightly as he took a sip of his tea while folding the just washed cloths. He was really happy that Arthur was coming to visit him tonight. A small smirk spread over his lips, he decided that he would interrogate Arthur about his family. He felt rather hurt that Arthur had never told him anything about his sister, and the rest of his family, and it wasn't as if Morgana was a terrible person, she was actually really nice.

He almost jumped up when he heard the bell ring, even when he was a bit confused as it was still early and quickly made his way towards the door, but the smile lessened slightly as he noticed that it wasn't his lover standing in front of the door. 'Mordred?'

'Hi Merlin.' The other man said as he made his way inside. 'You don't mind me coming in, right?'

'Uhh... no.'

The other man grabbed his hands after he had closed the door. 'I'm sorry for not calling first, but I really wanted to talk to you.' Merlin blinked at him and nodded before leading his friend to the living room. He still had an hour before Arthur was supposed to be here, so he guessed he still had some time for Mordred.

He placed Mordred on the couch as he asked. 'Want something to drink?'

But the other man pulled him down next to him. 'No, just want to talk.' He smiled at the warlock. 'You have been way to busy ever since I came back, just wanted to talk to you like we did when we were little.'

'I'm sorry, just busy with work an-.'

'Arthur.' Mordred said with a slight growl in his voice. 'I already guessed that one.' The younger man leaned a bit closer to the warlock. 'So what do you want to do? We could practice with our magic... you still use your magic, don't you?'

'Of course, but...'

'But what?'

Merlin turned his head away, knowing that his friend wouldn't like his answer. 'Arthur's coming.'

Mordred hissed in response. 'It's always Arthur, isn't it?' He grabbed him by the shoulders and Merlin gasped in response. 'My parents dragged me halfway across the country all those years ago and now that I'm finally back my best friend doesn't even have time for me!'

'I'm sorry, but-.'

'No, buts!' Mordred growled. 'I can't believe that an Pendragon is your boyfriend. His father is the cause that you're blind and my face is deformed, you shouldn't be dating his son, but taking your revenge on that man!' Merlin's shoulders were violently shaken as Mordred's eyes darkened further by every word he spoke.

The warlock blinked at him for a moment before shoving Mordred off him. 'Stop!' Merlin screamed. 'I don't want revenge and neither should you! I just want to live an happy life with the persons I love and Arthur is one of them!' He jumped off the couch and leaned over Mordred. 'I love him and I don't care what you think!'

Mordred joined him as he jumped up and shouted. 'Fine, do what you want, but you're making a big mistake!' The words were spit out as the boy's eyes narrowed themselves. They stared at each other for another moment before Mordred rushed off, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out of the apartment.

Merlin listened as the footsteps disappeared before sinking back to the couch, taking his head in his hands. How did it all go so wrong so quickly?

A deep sigh left his lips and he repressed a sob. When did they grow apart like that? No... no, he actually knew when it happened. Ever since the accident Mordred held so much anger and hatred in his heart, he wasn't the sweet boy Merlin once knew. Mordred had been the one that had helped him adept when he lost his eyesight and at the same time it was Merlin that had helped him with the anger he possessed, at least until Mordred and his parent's moved. There wasn't anyone anymore to control him after that.

And now... in Mordred's eyes he had betrayed him when he fell in love with Arthur... as if he could do anything about that. It wasn't as if Merlin hadn't expected that anger to be there, but he had just hoped that Mordred would ease down. He wanted the both of them in his life, but if he really had to choice... then he would definitely choice Arthur.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled his legs on the couch, hugging them tightly as he sunk into his thoughts.

He didn't even notice how his door was opened and the sound of footsteps came towards him. 'Merlin?' It sounded far away from him, but he didn't look up, he didn't care anymore. Two strong arms were wrapped around him as he was pulled towards a chest, Arthur's chest. 'Merlin... what happened?'

The warlock leaned closer into the embrace. 'Got in a fight with Mordred.' He mumbled.

'About what?'

The raven bit his lip, what should he answer? That they fought because of him? 'I...' He pulled away from the blond and pouted at his lover. 'It's nothing important, just... just let me enjoy this evening with you.' Arthur frowned at him, but didn't ask further and pushed his lips on the warlock's.


	11. Wounded

_**A/N: Hello everyone. The next chapter for this story. So a bit more action in this one, but forgive me, I'm not that great at writing fighting scenes. So please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**_

xxx

Merlin sighed as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. He and Arthur had decided to go shopping, but all he could think of was Mordred... Another sigh left his lips and he leaned closer to the blond as they walked over the street.

'Merlin.' Arthur's soft voice asked and the warlock faced him. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'Nothing, just thinking about Mordred...'

'Then tell me.' The large man said as he tangled his fingers in the raven's. 'You know that you can always talk to me.'

Merlin nodded as he let out a slight moan, 'I know... just, don't want to worry you. It's between me and Mordred.'

'It's about me, right?'

They stopped and Arthur guided him to one of the alley's so they wouldn't stand in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. Merlin stood with his back against the wall as Arthur placed his hands on both sides of the warlock's head, their heads touching as Merlin gave in. 'You really want to know.'

'Yeah.'

'Fine.' Merlin mumbled as he let out a soft breath. 'He doesn't really like you, because of your father. He just... just has so much hatred in him... I should have been there for him.' The last saying as he shook his head slightly.

'I'm sorry.' Arthur responded, but as the raven opened his mouth to comment he was stopped by the blond's next words. 'I know you want to say that it isn't my fault, but still... He's my father and I feel responsible for his actions, I never want to become the brute man my father is.'

'You don't have to worry about that, you're an incredible guy.' Merlin said with a grin. 'I love you.'

'And I love you too.' Arthur answered back as he leaned in to kiss his lover. Merlin moaned slightly at the blond's touch, it always felt just like magic.

But as quick as he felt those warm lips they were also gone as the blond's head snapped away just after he heard a small clicking sound. 'Wha?' He mumbled more to himself then to another before he heard another click. There was someone standing just a few feet next to them, a camera in his hands.

'Do you want to comment on this?' The male asked as his camera snapped another picture.

He heard Arthur growl as he pulled the raven behind him. 'Give me that camera!' He hissed.

The man laughed in response. 'They will pay a lot for the first picture of Arthur Pendragon and his new lover... especially since his lover is a man.' The blond lunged for the camera, but the reporter just grinned evilly as he ran off, leaving a rather angry Arthur and a stunned Merlin behind.

Another growl left the youngest Pendragon's lips before he turned back to Merlin, eyeing the raven with a mix of anger and guilt. 'Sorry.' He stopped for a moment before adding. 'It seems that our relationship will come out.'

Merlin in response just shrugged. 'It's fine, we knew it would eventually come out... Guess we need to see Gwen again.' He said with a laugh. 'We promised her she would get the first interview.'

'You're rather calm about it.' Arthur answered a little bit stunned. The warlock replied with a smile before he kissed his boyfriend again, it had to come out once.

xxx

Merlin walked over the edge of a building as he let his magic spread over the people bellow him. He slowly rubbed his cheek, knowing that it was beginning bruise. Earlier that night he had caught a robber, but not without receiving a rather painful punch. A slight growl left his lips, he should train more.

Everything just went so fast with his father, Arthur and Mordred... Not that he wasn't glad that they appeared in his life.

A thought spread through his mind, maybe... just maybe he should tell his father about his second identity, he used what his father had taught him all those years ago. Still he didn't know if the man approved of his actions, he had always told him to stay out of trouble and what he was doing now was definitely being in trouble.

He suddenly stopped as he felt people panic and he quickly made his way to the source, he crouched down as he let his magic observe the situation. He had been too late to prevent a bank robbery, but the police had already handled it... no... it wasn't the police, but Lancelot du Lac. Merlin smiled, he must say that he was rather impressed by the man's achievements, ever since Lancelot came to the city crime had decreased. Words on the street were that criminals really feared the new policeman.

Merlin turned back, he wasn't needed here... 'Maybe I'm not needed anymore.' He mumbled to himself, it wasn't the first time that that thought spread through his mind, but still, there were a lot of people that he had been able to help before the police even got word that there was something wrong.

He shook his head as he wanted to walk further, but stopped when he heard the police radio. 'Shots have been fired at Hensman Corporation's main building on second street.' The raven jumped up, that wasn't far from his current spot.

Merlin quickly made his way to the building, his magic spread out as he searched for the shooter, not that he knew if the person was still there. He made his way inside as he noticed a broken window.

But as he stood inside he sighed deeply, he was too late. The corpse of a man lay in the middle of the office and fresh blood was still seeping out of the body.

'Seems like I can catch two birds with one stone.' A deep voice spoke and Merlin's head snapped around in shock and his magic was tingling just below his skin's surface.

Why didn't he notice? How couldn't he have noticed?! He gapped as he recognized the man, it was clearly the robber of Percivals mother's party. 'Did you kill him?' He hissed to the other man.

The other just laughed in response. 'That was indeed my work... and you will soon join him!' The man said before a fireball was shot towards him. Merlin was barely able to dodge it as he painfully slammed into one of the tables, a hiss of pain left his lips. 'Forgot that you're tougher than you look.' The man said with a grin plastered on his face.

Merlin growled as he spoke words of the old religion, sending the shattered glass towards his enemy. The man created as shield, easily deflecting the attack before he ran towards the raven, slamming his fist into Merlin's stomach. 'Uggh!' Merlin screamed as he stumbled backwards, blocking another fist coming towards him before his magic reacted in instinct, throwing the man off him and into the wall.

He quickly got back on his feet as his enemy did the same, the warlock kept his attention on the man as he heard the sound of sirens come from outside, the police had finally arrived.

Plasma balls were send towards him and he quickly dodged them, but as he did this several of them flew out of the window, falling down towards the people on the street. The raven's eyes widened in fear as his magic reached for the balls, destroying them before they could harm anyone.

But as he did this he lost sight of the murderer and a yell of pain left his lips as something pierced his side. He quickly scrambled away as he heard a soft laugh. 'Seems like I need to aim better next time!'

The blind man's hand reached for his own side, feeling a piece of glass as blood seeped through his fingers. His hissed as he pulled it out, the stream of blood increased and he placed his hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding before turning back to the thief, both readying themselves to attack again.

But the next move that was made wasn't by one of them. The door slammed open and three policemen ran inside, lead by the famous Lancelot. The officer eyed both men before his eyes shifted to the cold corpse in the middle of the room. He lifted his gun and shifted it between the two men. 'You're both under arrest.'

'I guess it's time for me to go.' With that said the murderer ran to the window, jumping into the darkness of the night before anyone could stop him.

Lancelot cursed before he turned his full attention to Merlin. 'Don't you dare to move!' It was then that the policeman noticed the blood seeping through the masked man's cloths. 'You're hurt.' It was more meant to himself than to the other.

'I don't plan on being arrested by you.' Merlin said as his voice was clearly filled with pain.

Du Lac eyed his men to stay put before he moved to the warlock as if he was a wounded animal, which he actually was. 'Okay, calm down... Just do what I ask, I don't want to hurt you.' Merlin took a step back, not wanting to stay to close to the other and Lancelot sighed. 'I know what you do... You're trying to save the city, but your way of doing it is wrong!'

'We both know that the law doesn't always punishes those who deserve it... There are monsters out there that are roaming free; hurting, raping and killing innocent people!'

'I know.' It was barely a whisper, disappointment clearly noticeable in the words, but Lancelot's next words were louder. 'Still, we can't take the law in our own hands, if everyone would do that then the whole city would be in chaos!' He took another step. 'You will have to come with us!'

'No.' Merlin hissed, the pain in his side getting worse as at the same time he was getting rather dizzy. He couldn't take much more like this. He eyed the window before saying. 'Let's talk some more another time.' With that said he ran towards the window, jumping through it as he noticed a bullet flying just past him.

He landed on the rooftop not far bellow and looked once back at the window, seeing how Lancelot stared down at him before rushing off, he had to get home.


	12. Healing

_**A/N: Hello everyone, a new chapter! And I have to say this one's rather quick! I'm not going to say much about it, only that in the future chapters there will be more Morgana and Mordred... So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it! **_

xxx

Merlin coughed as he clutched his left hand against his side, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. He had to do something, he couldn't go on like this... He leaned against a wall before sliding down. He had to get his mind together, he had to think of an plan.

A slight growl left his lips, maybe... maybe he could make it to Mordred. The man was close, maybe a few blocks... it was his best guess, he would pass out before he would reach his own apartment or that of Gwaine.

He hissed as he stood up, slowly starting to make his way to Mordred.

xxx

He was reading a book when he felt it. Mordred head snapped around as he threw the book to the side before rushing to the window. He felt Merlin's magic and... and the man's distress, something was wrong, so terribly wrong.

He opened the window and looked outside. What he saw captured his breath and he quickly climbed out of the window and onto the fire stairs, taking the other man in his arms. 'Merlin? Merlin!' He shouted in panic as he looked concerned at his friend, waiting for an response. The warlock coughed before he opened his eyes and two deep blue orbs stared up at him, the eyes looked blurry and that definitely worried him. 'What have you done?' Mordred mumbled as he clutched Merlin tighter against his chest and with the smaller man in his arms he stood up, taking him inside.

But as he laid the other on the couch he noticed all the blood and his heart skipped a beat, this couldn't be happening... this wasn't happening! 'Merlin, you stupid idiot!' He immediately turned away, grabbing a pair of scissors and one of his shirts of the table before turning back. Confusion spread over his face as he eyed his friend's cloths, but he would ask that later, now he had to do something. He cut the shirt away before pushing his own against the wound. 'Tell me what happened?'

The warlock glanced up at him through blurry and tears filled eyes. '... G-glass... hurts..' He mumbled and Mordred nodded that he understood. He took a deep breath before he let his magic spread over Merlin's familiar body, he let his magic examine the wound and to his relieve there was no glass in the wound, which made it all easier.

'Okay, I'm going to search for the right spell and you just wait here.' It was said as he gave the other a reassuring squeeze in the hand.

Mordred quickly hurried to the other room, almost throwing his books out of the bookcase as he searched for the right one. _'Where is that stupid book.' _He shouted to himself before cursing. After another minute he found the book and a bright smile spread over his face before he hurried back to the living room.

'Mor?' It was Merlin's concerned voice as he kneeled down next to him.

Mordred looked at him, at the other's to pale skin, at his beautiful sky blue eyes and those full lips... The one he had loved since he was little. 'Everything will be alright.' He answered warm before he opened the book and searched for the right spell. He turned Merlin slightly on his side so he could see the wound better before powerful words left his lips. ' forbærning þes bealubenn.' As soon as the words left his lips a warm and bright light spread over Merlin's pale skin, engulfing the wound with light. Merlin groaned slightly in pain before his face softened.

He stared at the wound as the light faded, it wasn't completely healed, but far enough that it would heal on its own in just a few days. It was the best he could do...

Merlin had quickly fallen asleep after the spell and Mordred just stared at his face, one that was still pale, but not as white as it had been before. He reached for it, Mordred's hand slightly caressing the cheek before brushing a lock of hair to the side. 'Oh Merlin.' He mumbled, loving the sound of the boy's name on his tong, the touch under his fingers and the sight of his eyes.

Somewhere in his heart he was delighted that it was him that Merlin came to and not Gwaine or... or Arthur. The name alone made anger rise in his heart, how dared that lowlife Pendragon even to touch Merlin, sweet innocent Merlin... Innocent... He eyed the cloths and realization spread in his mind. Those cloths... they were-, no they couldn't be...

'Merlin's 'the Watcher'.' He spoke in shock and his eyes shifted back to the boy's face. 'But your eyes...'

A deep sigh left his lips, he would ask that later, but for now he had other thing to do. He couldn't let Merlin stay in those dirty cloths, so he started to undress the little raven as a deep blush was spread on his cheeks. He got one of his own pajamas and hid the thorn up cloths in the bottom of his closet, while placing the few belongings Merlin had with him on the table.

A thought stroke him and he went back to the window, eyeing the blood drops outside and he narrowed his eyes. It would lead everyone that followed 'the Watcher' straight to his apartment... and to Merlin. He took a deep breath before his eyes turned golden. 'ácwíne.' He spoke softly and the red liquid started to disappear.

He went back to Merlin and sat next to him, eyeing the man with the love he felt for him. Mordred watched over him for the rest of the night and most of the morning. He wasn't sure what to do, but he figured that Merlin would wake up on his own.

It was around noon that he heard a loud noise and he turned around to see that Merlin's phone was vibrating. He quickly went over to the table and he eyed the phone with curiosity, should he... It was when he looked at the display that his heart tightened. 'Arthur.' It was nothing more than a hiss. He bit his lip, but answered the call and he held the phone to his ear.

_'Merlin!'_ It was Arthur's loud voice ringing in his ear. _'Where are you? We were supposed the meet, right?'_

A slight grin spread over his face. 'I'm sorry, but this isn't Merlin.'

It was quiet for a moment_. 'Then who?' _

'Mordred.'

_'Where's Merlin?'_ The other's voice slightly angered, it seems that the blond didn't like him either. Not that he cared for it, he didn't want that man's friendship.

He let out a small laugh. 'Sleeping.' He heard Arthur gasp on the other side of the line and it encouraged him to go further. 'He has been here for most of the night and I must say we quite enjoyed ourselves.'

_'What have-.' _

'I'm going to hang up now, bye.' With that said he pushed the red button before turning the cell phone off. He would have Merlin for himself for a few more hours. He turned back to his spot next to Merlin, watching the man with love and care.

It was almost half an hour later that Merlin's eyes started to twitch before they slowly opened and his beautiful blue eyes blinked in confusion. 'Mordred?' He sat up, but as he did this he let out a deep hiss of pain and his hand shot to his now bandaged side.

'Just should lie down!' Mordred said panicked as he pushed him back.

'What happened?'

He laughed. 'That's what I would like to know.' He gave the man a small smile. 'I found you, half unconscious outside my house, your side...' He didn't finish his words, knowing that Merlin already knew what he meant. 'I fixed you up with a spell, but... I wasn't able to completely heal it.'

Merlin blinked at him and felt once more at the place of his wound, bandaged were wrapped around it and a bit of blood stained the white fabric, but it was clear that it had already stopped bleeding. 'Thank you.'

Mordred nodded. 'Do you want something to eat and drink?'

'Yes, please. But not too much, I still feel a bit dizzy.'

Without another word Mordred left and he soon returned with tea and bread, knowing that both needed to eat. They ate in silence as he watched Merlin, it seemed that Merlin already knew what he was going to ask, he saw the fear in the other's eyes, but he still wanted to know.

He took another sip of his tea before he asked. 'Those cloths... you're him, aren't you?'

Merlin's eyes fell and he placed the bread back on the plate. 'I...'

'You shouldn't lie to me!'

'Fine... Yes, I am.' Merlin gulped. 'You aren't going to tell anyone, right?'

Mordred laughed. 'Of course not, you're my best friend!' He almost felt hurt hearing those words, but he understood why. 'Just rest some more and I want to hear more stories later.' The two of them smiled at each other.

xxx

Morgana closed the door and leaned against it, the beginning of tears in her eyes. Why was that man like this? This dark and filled with anger? That man... her father.

She was sure she could ever tell him her biggest secret, that she was what he hated, what he used for his dark work. She had magic, she was magic. She had always felt it in her veins and since a short time she could call it forward, using it to move small objects or create little flames. It started with dreams, she could look in the future with them, it was how she knew who Arthur would love. A small smile spread over the witch her lips, in her mind they had looked so happy, so deeply in love.

But it wasn't this topic her father's outburst was about, it was about this stupid piece of paper.

She quickly made her way towards her brother's room, her mind still with her own problem... maybe she should talk about it with her brother.

Morgana opened the door and her eyes searched for her brother. It took less than a second before she spotted him, he looked at his phone with a mix of confusion, anger and fear. 'Arthur?' His head snapped around, eyeing her with a bit of shock.

'Morgana.' He quickly stood up. 'What's it?'

She sighed. 'Father wants you.' She handed him the paper. 'About this.'

His eyes grew wide as he saw the article and the blood drained out of his face. Morgana looked once more at it, what stood out was the picture of him kissing Merlin.


	13. A man's secret

Arthur nervously looked at his father as he walked into the man's room. Uther stood with his back towards him, watching the city out of the window. 'Father?' He asked a bit scared.

Uther stayed quiet for a moment before turning to his son and Arthur narrowed his eyes. There was something in his father's eyes, something he had never seen before, something that wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't completely understood the look, it was a mix of anger, hurt, pain and a certain kind of lost. Uther looked as if he longed for something he had lost a long time ago.

'Father?' He asked again.

A deep sigh left Uther's lips before his face turned into a stern one. 'What do you think you're doing.' He hissed as he threw the article on the table, glaring at his son.

Arthur didn't dare to look him in the eyes, he would never admit it, but he was rather scared of his father. 'I love him.'

'He's a man.'

'I still love him... and I don't see why I can't love him?' The last he said as he finally found the courage to look his father in the eyes.

Uther's eyes darkened as they narrowed themselves. 'One day you will take over Pendragon Company and after you your heir will take over.'

Arthur crossed his arms. 'What if I refuse.'

'You wouldn't dare!' Uther growled at him as he came closer to his son.

'And Morgana can always get children, she can give you _the heir _you apparently so desperately want!' With that said Arthur turned around, wanting to walk away, but Uther stopped him as he grabbed his son's arm.

'Arthur-.'

And it was then that Arthur completely snapped. He wanted to be with Merlin and nothing and no one would stop him. 'No!' He spoke in a dark and stern voice, one his own father had taught him. 'I love him and I have never felt something like this before... Haven't you loved mother like that?'

Uther released the grip on his arm, his father's face as pale as snow and a single tear in the corner of his eyes. The man blinked a few more times before his face hardened again. 'Sometimes you have to do what is best for the company, sometimes you have to choice your duty above your heart... It's what you have to do now.' Uther turned around not facing his son. 'There's nothing you can gain from having a relationship with this boy. He's blind and useless.'

A deep growl left the blond's lips. 'Merlin isn't useless, he's a great and kind man. You say I gain nothing from loving him?' His father still didn't look at him, even when the man's shoulders were starting to shake. 'You're so wrong, I take so much from him with giving so little in return and I feel terrible about doing so, but I need the strength he gives me to go on.' Arthur shook his head as he walked to the door. 'He's the one that leads me on the right path.' With that said he walked away.

xxx

Arthur almost ran up the stairs as he headed for Merlin's apartment, he so desperately wanted to see Merlin, hold him in his arms. The anger was still fresh in his mind.

He rang the bell as he tapped his foot nervously on the floor, he rang the bell another time as it took too long, but again the raven didn't open. Arthur's mind shifted for a moment to the conversation he had with Mordred... was Merlin still with that man? He leaned against the wall as panic spread through is mind, Merlin would never betray him, right? A silent sob left his lips as he thought of his earlier accusation when he found Gwaine and Merlin together.

He slide down the wall, he had absolutely no idea what he had to do, he didn't want to go back home to his father...

Arthur sat there for at least an hour before he heard soft footsteps, steps that he had memorized a long time ago, one he would immediately recognize as his lover's. Arthur's eyes snapped up, staring a bit startled at Merlin who stood in front of him. 'Merlin!' He exclaimed.

'Arthur, what are you doing here?' The blond quickly scrambled to his feet, throwing his arms around the rather shocked raven. Holding him in a tight grip and he barely noticed the hiss that escaped Merlin's lips as he did this. 'I-is something wrong?'

'I got in a fight with my father.' He just said and Merlin nodded as he let both of them in. Arthur watched his lover's back, hoping to see something as he still was worried about what Mordred had said to him. 'You were with Mordred?'

Merlin turned back to Arthur, starring at him. 'Wha- Why would you think that?'

Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'Because I called you this morning and he answered. He said that you were with him the whole night, I-.'

'Were you jealous?' Merlin interrupted as he walked towards him, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders as he tilted his head slightly. 'Just like with Gwaine?' His voice sounded accusing and Arthur looked away.

'Because.. because he's in love with you.' Arthur mumbled. Mordred may haven't said it, but it was so clear to see.

Merlin nodded. 'I know, but you can trust me, I will never, ever, betray you with someone else.' The raven said with a smile as he brushed his lips on Arthur's. 'But there is something else, isn't there? Your father?'

'... The picture of our kiss is out.' Merlin's eyes widened slightly. 'My father wasn't really happy about it, he... he doesn't want the both of us to be together.' He took Merlin's hands in his own. 'But I will never leave you! I love you.' The last he said in a whisper as he leaned his forehead against Merlin's, locking his eyes with Merlin's blind ones.

'And I will never leave you.' They smiled at each other, but just before their lips brushed together again they heard a loud noise and Merlin groaned. 'My cell phone.'

xxx

Morgana watched as her brother rushed out of the house, his face red with anger and desperation clearly spread in his eyes. She had listened to his and her father's conversation and she pitied her brother, she knew how much he loved Merlin, but at the same time she feared that in the end Arthur wouldn't have the strenght to oppose his father.

She heard her brother's car and turned her attention back to her father's room. But as she lay her head against the door she stiffened in shock... This... this couldn't happening. Uther was.. crying?

Soft sobs spread through the room as she pushed the door slowly open, watching how her father's back shook heavily as he held his head in his hands. Morgana had never imagined to ever see her father like this, there was definitely something that her father hadn't told them, but what?

The witch slowly backed away, closing the door as she headed to her own car. She had to get out of here, just... just like Arthur. There were just too many secrets in this house.

So eventually Morgana ended up in the park near her house, watching the ducks and birds rummaging around the pond as she sat on a bench. Why couldn't they be like a normal family...No, once they were, until Ygraine died they were, even so she was still so young when her mother died. They were a broken family now.

She pulled her knees to her chest, tears slowly dripping down her face, she didn't care that her make-up ran out, she just needed to cry.

Her eyes eventually shifted to a flower not far from her, it was starting to die. Without another thought she let her eyes turn golden as her magic spread to the flower, giving it the life energy it so desperately needed. She watched as the flower leaves were brought back to life, shining with a deep golden colour. She smiled, at least she could do this.

'You're pretty good at it?' A voice close by said to her. Morgana's head quickly snapped around, looking scared at the person behind her.

She saw a man standing behind her, his blue eyes slightly narrowed as they stared at her from under his black hair. But what stood out most was the skin on his face, it was once badly burned, leaving large scars on the white skin.

'W-who are you?' She asked startled.

The man smiled at her before he sat down next to her on the bench. 'I'm Mordred.' He said as he offered her his hand. Morgana hesitated for a moment before accepting it and his smile grew even bigger. 'You have magic?' She quickly shook her head, trying to deny what he had just seen. 'Don't worry,' He reassured her, 'I also have magic.'

'R-really?'

Mordred nodded as he whispered a few words and opened his palm, revealing a small flame. She stared amazed at the sight in front of her before her eyes shifted back to the man's. 'Incredible!'

He laughed. 'This is just something rather small, I know even more powerful magic.' A small smirk spread over his lips. 'Do you know how to control your magic?'

She shook her head. 'No, I always was to scared and... I think it became stronger the last couple of months. Did someone taught you?'

'I always have used my magic, my best friend and I have learned it together and since then I had a lot of teachers... Your parents don't allow you to learn it?'

Morgana bit her lip as a single tear rolled down her face. 'I... I haven't told my father... and I don't think he would ever allow it... accept that part of me.'

He leaned closer to her as he let his hand slowly brush her cheek. 'If you want then we can help you, me and brothers and sisters. You're one of us, we can help you?'

'Really?

He nodded as he stood up, holding his hand out for her. 'Yes, come with me.' And she accepted.

xxx

_**A/N: Yes people this time I decided on doing a ending Author's note. So what possibly could be Uther's secret? Hmm.. you all have to just wait and see. Or you guys can guess :P. And Morgana and Mordred, how will that end? **_

_**I'm not completely happy about the middle part of this chapter, but I had to do it because of future chapters. **_

_**So I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you thought of it. Reviews helps me write quicker :D. **_


	14. Truth

_**A/N: So for everyone the next chapter, I'm sorry if the beginning feels a bit forced. More I don't have to say for now, so please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it.**_

xxx

Merlin sighed slightly as he walked with two cups to his living room, Arthur had just left and almost immediately his father stood in front of his door. A yawn left his lips, he was just so tired. Mordred had done a great job at healing his side, even so it would probably take a few more weeks before it was completely healed.

He handed his father the coffee before sitting opposite from the man, taking a sip from the liquid and he felt the warmth slide down his throat. 'You look horrible.' Balinor suddenly stated.

'What?'

Balinor sighed. 'I said that you look terrible.' Merlin bit his lip, was it really that obvious? 'Is there something wrong, did you get in a fight with Arthur?' The older man fell silent for a moment. 'I saw the article about the two of you.'

Merlin lifted his legs on the couch, hugging them close to his chest. He didn't feel like talking to his father and definitely not about him about him being 'the Watcher' and getting hurt. His mind shifted slightly to the wound on his side, he could not talk about that, but he could talk about his relationship with Arthur. '...His father doesn't agree with us.'

Balinor nodded as he set the coffee on the table while a soft sigh left him. 'Uther.' The word was no more than a whisper, but enough for Merlin to frown in response. His father's voice was filled with slight pain, as if from an old memory, one he just wanted to forget. His next words were said in a more neutral voice. 'But Arthur loves you, right?' The raven nodded in response. 'Then you don't have to worry, Arthur needs to fight for you and if he doesn't do that then he doesn't deserve you.'

Merlin let his head hang slightly. 'I guess...' He just didn't feel like talking.

His father's eyes narrowed slightly as he stood up to made his way towards his son and kneeled down next to him. 'I know we never really talked, because... because I was away, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me, tell me everything that you need to get off your chest... You're the only family I have left and I love you, I'm so proud of the man that you became.'

'... I love you too.' He said to his father, he had been angry at him for leaving, but never... never had he hated that man.

Balinor laughed softly as he took his son in a embrace, pulling his son to his chest. Balinor placed his hands on his son's waist and pulled him forwards, but as he did this he placed pressure on the wound, causing Merlin to yelp in pain. Balinor immediately retreated, eyeing his son with surprise and shock before his eyes shifted to Merlin's side. The wound had reopened and a bit of blood stained his shirt.

The pace of Merlin's breath fastened, his mind clouded with the sudden pain. He barely noticed how his father's reached for him again, staining his fingers with his son's blood, a shock of realization spread through the man's eyes before Balinor flinched away. '... It- it can't be.' It were whispering words, but the shock was clearly there. '...You're the Watcher.'

Merlin's mind went blank, his father knew, his father couldn't know! 'No, I-I... I am not him.' His voice was weak. 'I mean... how can I be, I'm just me, a blind man.. I-.'

'Merlin.' Balinor's voice was stern and Merlin shivered slightly, before his father reached for him again. His words were more spoken to himself then to Merlin, but they felt as if someone threw a bucket filled with ice cold water over him. 'I did this... _this_..' The last word said with pure horror.

Everything spun through his mind so fast he couldn't even process it, his father... Balinor did this to him, but that means... he was. 'You're the thief, you were the one...' And he himself... he had been willingly to kill his own father, the same as his father had almost killed him.

He closed his eyes as big tears ran over his cheeks, something in him seemed to break, break under the new knowledge he received. 'Why?' He was able to breathe out. 'Why are you the thief... you killed that man...'

His father's face fell as his hand lunged for Merlin's, squeezing it. Merlin wanted to flinch away, but he didn't. 'To protect you.' Balinor whispered as he leaned in closer. 'To protect my only family...' His last words he said as a lonely tear ran over his face.

'What do you mean?'

xxx

Balinor stared at his son, his mind in total panic and he could barely feel how a tear ran over his cheek as he stared at his son. Why he did it all?... To protect him, his only son, but now... Was it alright to keep secrets, after all this? Now that he knew who Merlin was?

The father narrowed his eyes, he had to get clean. 'I... I got in involved in some bad business because people knew about my magic... The same power that runs through your veins.' He took a deep breath. 'They forced me to work for them, if I declined then they would kill your mother and you.' He saw the shock on Merlin's face. 'I was allowed to return, but I still have to work for them.'

'Otherwise they would hurt me?' It was a question, but both already knew the answer to it. He felt another tear when he heard the words, it was what they would do to him. At the same time he felt Merlin's warm hands brushed over his own, trying to reassure him that he was still there. 'I don't want you to be a murderer, not for my sake. I can defend myself, I'm stronger then I look.' Blind eyes stared at him, but Balinor looked away, not able to stare in his son's eyes, seeing what he should have prevented.

He knew that his son was strong, stronger than anyone he had ever met, but his weakness was too strong. 'Still I don't want you to get hurt.' Balinor brushed slightly over Merlin's eyes. 'I should have been there to protect you.' Merlin grabbed his father's hand, holding it close to his face.

'You have done everything that you could, I know that and I know that mom thought the same, but... you should have told me.'

'Like you told me that you are 'the Watcher'?' It were harsh words and he saw how his son flinched slightly.

'I wanted to tell you and I should have told you... I know that, but this is something you shouldn't have hidden from me, I'm part of it.' Merlin took a deep breath. 'I want you to stop doing whatever they ask you to do.'

xxx

Morgana stared in the mirror of the car, seeing herself and the make-up that ran over her cheeks and her messed up hair. She quickly tried to tidy herself up before Mordred came back, she looked horrible and if she was indeed going to meet new people then she had to look at least 'okay'.

A few minutes later Mordred returned, smiling at her as he entered the car again. The scars on his face kept him from turning it into a whole smile. 'Where did you go?' She asked him.

Mordred smiled at her as he lay his hand on her knee. 'Talking with my friends to make sure it's okay to take you with me.' She opened her mouth to ask, but he interrupted her. 'It was fine... I'm sure you will be a great addition to our family.'

A smile crossed her face as Mordred turned on the engine and they rode further down the road, to the outskirts of the city. They rode for a good twenty minutes and Morgana couldn't help, but feel nervous, her eyes were set on the streets. She had never been to this part of the city, to the poorer neighborhoods. Her father had never allowed it and she knew that he tried to blind her from those parts of society.

'We're here.' Mordred eventually said as he stopped the car and she looked shocked up at him, startled by his sudden words.

He had parked the car by an abandoned, or at least it looked abandoned, factory. She blinked in confusion at him, was it really here? But she didn't question him and stepped out of the car at the same time that he did. He quickly made his way towards her, grabbing her arm as he let her inside.

Morgana felt how herself shiver as they walked into the darkness, how the cold air blew against her skin. Mordred squeezed her arm to reassure her and spoke an old powerful word. 'ácolitus.' The word had barely left his lips as a ball of light appeared before them, floating around them to light their way.

They ended up by an old elevator and after Mordred had reassured her several times that it was safe they went down with it. Morgana's hands reached for her eyes as the doors reopened themselves, a bright light came from the room in front of them, blinding her for a moment as Mordred guided her forward. She could hear how the whispering in the room fell silent and when she was finally able to open her eyes again she just stared.

There were two people inside the room, the first was an older man, his face stern and the second was a woman, just a couple of years older than Morgana herself with long curly blond hair.

The woman smiled at them and opened her arms as if she wanted to embrace the both of them. 'Mordred, you're finally back and... Morgana was it?' Morgana nodded nervously, but managed to give a smile in return. The woman made her way over to them, hugging the both them as she introduced herself. 'I'm Morgause, nice to finally meet you, sister.'

Morgana stared confused at her, not completely understanding why she named her that. 'Why do you call me sister?'

Morgause gave her a warm smile as he let go of them. 'Because you're my sister. You have magic, that enough for me.' The older man behind them coughed and Morgause turned back to him. 'Oh and he's Julius.'

Julius came forward, eyeing her with a mix of joy and disgust. 'It's good to meet you, Morgana Pendragon.'


	15. Lost

_**A/N: Hello people, as you can see I haven't abandoned this story, even when it took so long to upload another chapter. I had a big writer's block, especially for this story and I decided to take a break from writing this one. But I had decided a long time ago that I would never ever abandon a story, I will always finish it, even when it takes some time. **_

_**The time gave me time to think about this story and what I want to do with it. I now know how I want to end this and the next chapter will definitely don't take as long. **_

_**Please tell me what you think of this story, the reviews definitely help me write. **_

xxx

Morgana smiled as she walked through the factory, nearing the elevator. She had been training with Mordred and Morgause for almost a week now and she was increasing fast. Julius she hadn't seen much, the man was filled with hate and darkness and always looked at her with disgust in his eyes. At first she was hurt by his eyes, but now she just ignored them, knowing that she would learn nothing from him.

Nowadays she was barely at home, only to sleep and sometimes to eat and she hadn't spoken to her father in this past week. Arthur had left the mansion and moved in with Merlin, he and their father hadn't talked and she knew that her father was a broken man... she wanted to pity him, but... she was still angry at him, it was his own fault.

the elevator opened in front of her and she quickly went to their meeting room. The doors swung open and she could hear the end of a conversation between Mordred and Morgause. 'Tonight we will carry out our plan.' Morgause said to Mordred in a voice that send shivers down Morgana's spine, it was so dark. She had never heard that voice from her sister.

'But remember that he's mine.' Mordred answered her with a hint of anger in his voice.

Morgana frowned as she heard these words and asked. 'What plan are you talking about?' She clearly startled the two inside.

Morgause was the first to recover as she quickly stood up from her chair and hugged her sister. 'Nothing you should worry about, sister.'

It wasn't really reassuringly, but Morgana trusted her new friends, her brother and sister, so she just shrugged it off her shoulders. Without another word she went to practicing, but as she did so she didn't notice how Morgause and Mordred grinned at each other.

xxx

Merlin slowly made his way over the street home, a soft sigh left his lips. Work has been way to busy this past week and even when Arthur now lives with him didn't mean he saw the blond as much as he wanted.

He looked forward to seeing Arthur when he came home and of course his father. Balinor stayed a lot at his house ever since he found out that Merlin was 'the Watcher', it was both nice and irritating as Balinor didn't allow him to go out again as 'the Watcher'. At the same time he had promised Merlin that he wouldn't work in the killing business anymore... Maybe that was why his father was always there, to protect him from 'them'. Even when Merlin didn't know who 'they' were.

It was then that he heard his phone ring, he blinked for a moment before he reached for the device and pulled it out. 'With Merlin.'

_'Hi Merlin, it's me.'_ A soft smile spread over his lips as he recognized Arthur's voice. _'So where are you, you're late!'_ Arthur added with a slight tease in his voice.

Merlin just snickered. 'I'm on my way, I will be home in ten minutes.'

A soft groan was heard on the other side of the line. _'Do I really have to wait another ten minutes to see you?'_

'Yup.'

_'Do you want me to pick you up?' _

The warlock smiled softly, sometimes Arthur could be a real gentleman. 'No thanks, I want to walk the last part, feel the wind on my skin, but I will be there as quickly as possible.'

_'I will keep a look out for you.' _

'I-.' But he cut his words off at the sudden sound behind him. Merlin blinked for a moment and turned around, his magic screamed in panic. Screamed that he should move, that he should fight, do something as something was so wrong.

_'Merlin?... Merlin!'_ He heard Arthur scream through the phone, his voice increasing in panic.

Merlin slowly let the phone sink down, his magic fixated on the people now in front of him. His magic reached out, trying to touch the people, but instead he touched a barrier, a magical shield that was spread in front of him. 'Wh-.' His words were cut off as a cloth was forcefully placed over his mouth. He gasped in shock before darkness took over.

xxx

Arthur smiled as he heard Merlin's voice on the other side of the line, the raven was clearly the light in his life. 'Do you want me to pick you up?' He offered, but he already knew the answer. Merlin would refuse, he knew that his lover loved the walk after work, let the fresh air clear his mind.

_'No thanks, I want to walk the last part, feel the wind on my skin, but I will be there as quickly as possible.'_ A soft snicker spread over Arthur's face, he was right.

Still it scared him sometimes that Merlin walked the streets alone late at night. _'I-.'_ Merlin suddenly cut of his own words and Arthur frowned in response, not understanding what was going on.

'Merlin?...' He waited for his lover to answer, but he didn't get one and he called out again, this time in total panic. 'Merlin!'

Balinor, who sat opposite of him jumped up and rushed to him. Worry clearly spread over his face and he and Arthur looked for a moment at each other before even more panic spread through their minds. Balinor grabbed the phone from him and shouted. 'Merlin, Merlin please answer son!'

But instead of the sweet voice of Merlin, another voice sounded on the other side of the line._ 'Ah Balinor.'_ Arthur's eyes widened in total panic, what had this man done with Merlin. Balinor acted even extremer, his hand tightened itself around the phone as his face turned as white as a sheet, Arthur feared for a moment that the man would hyperventilate. _'You shouldn't have defied us, now we can take our revenge against you and the house of Pendragon.'_ Without another word the conversation was broken off.

It was total silent for a good ten seconds as the words sunk in. They... these people had taken Merlin as revenge on him and... Balinor. Even through his panic he realised this, what kind of revenge did they want on Balinor, what had the man done. He could understand why they would be angry at his family, but Balinor... He shook the thought out of his head, he head to save Merlin!

He jumped up from the couch, half stumbling as he put on his shoes and jacket. His hand was on the doorknob when he was stopped. He snapped around. 'What?! We have to save Merlin, we can sti-.'

'We can't.' Balinor said stern. Arthur felt anger rise in his heart, but didn't speak it as he saw the pain in the man's eyes. 'They're long gone now... We have to plan this.'

Arthur gave him a nod, he knew that they were probably no longer there, but still... doing nothing felt so wrong. 'What do you want to do? Do you even know who took Merlin?'

Balinor didn't answer, he just grabbed Arthur's hand as he led the younger man to the couch, putting him down before he sank down in a chair opposite of Arthur. His hand placed over his eyes and Arthur could barely see the tears dripping down from them. 'It's all my fault...'

'Why is this your fault?'

The man didn't answer directly, it was after a minute that he let his hand sink to his lap and a pair of broken eyes appeared from under them. '... There's something that you don't know... I wanted Merlin to tell you this himself, but it seems that I have to tell you.' He waited for a moment. '...But I think that I should start from the beginning... Your father has hurt many people in the past and got many enemies through what he has done. These people are his enemies and because of your father they're also yours.' Arthur felt his chest tighten, knew how much his father had wronged people in the past... no it was probably much more then he knew.

'A lot of these people were magic users and they fought against your father... He broke many of them, but there are still a few left that want to fight him, want to destroy him and everything he loves. Nowadays they recruit new members... sometimes they even force people in their organizations.' He stopped for a moment, the look in Balinor's eyes told Arthur that the man was sunken deep in his memories. A deep sigh left the elder's lips before he looked hurt at Arthur. '... I was also one of those people. They forced me in their organization.'

Arthur blinked at him. 'Wha-... Why didn't you decline!' He almost shouted as he jumped up.

'Because I had my weaknesses... Hunith and Merlin were my weaknesses. If I didn't work for them then they would kill my family.'

The blond slowly sank back in his seat, kill Merlin... the thought alone let anger rise in his heart. 'But what would they want you?'

Balinor raised his eyebrow slightly. 'You still haven't realised it? It's because I have magic...' Arthur gasped, Balinor had magic, but... did that mean Merlin had magic too? Balinor seemed to realise what the he was thinking as he added. 'Yes, Merlin has magic.'

It shocked him, it scared him... but... He loved Merlin, he knew that and he knew that Merlin loved him too. Still it hurt that Merlin didn't trust him with this secret. It was then that a question shot through his mind and he asked slightly confused. 'Why didn't they recruit Merlin, is it because he's blind?'

Another deep sigh left Balinor's lips. 'I indeed think it's because of that... Merlin is more powerful than even he himself seems to realise, I felt it myself, but... his blindness restricts him in the power he can gain. Even so I think that if they knew how powerful he was that they would have forced him too...'

Arthur gulped, but nodded. It was a lot of information to take in, but he understood. This new world scared him, but he knew he had to do something. 'Do you know where they're?'

Balinor nodded. 'Yes, I recognized the voice... I think they want me to go there.'

'Then what are we waiting on?' Arthur asked as he stood up, determination spread in his eyes, he would save Merlin.


	16. Captured

_**A/N: Hello everyone. So the next chapter is here. It would have been earlier, but I was kind of stuck in the beginning. I won't say much more and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. **_

xxx

A soft groan left Merlin's lips as he regained consciousness, but as soon as he had cleared his mind he heard someone chuckle and he shot up. In instinct reached out with his magic, but was stopped as the woman in front of him quickly pulled up a shield.

She growled at him in anger, his quick magic must have been a shock to her and before he even realised it she lunged for him, grabbing his wrists and she locked something around them. Merlin yelped in shock as he felt the cold metal lock around his wrist and he immediately let his magic burst out to his enemy.

But as soon as his magic left his skin he felt an immense pain rush through his body. A scream of pure terror and pain left his lips as he arched his back and he fell backwards to the ground, almost blacking out again.

Merlin took in quick short breaths, his mind filled with the pain that still lingered in his system and big tears rolled over his cheeks. It was so painful, to painful... he wanted to pass out, get away from the pain.

He didn't know how long he lay there, his mind still clouded and after what felt like hours he was pulled up again, his collar tightly held in a fist. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek as she hissed. 'Now you know what will happen if you use your magic against us.' Her voice was low and dark and he could hear an underlying tone of pain in her voice... His magic must have reached her partly even when he was thrown back by the pain.

But what shocked him most was the thought that he couldn't use his magic... and it scared him. The only way he was able to go on, to see, was with his magic, but now... now he was completely blind, he couldn't sense other people without his magic or see the colours of their souls, it was completely black and cold... Everything was pitch black. '...Why are you doing this?' He whispered in a voice that was barely hearable.

The woman released his collar and he sank back, leaning as far away as possible from her. She snickered softly before answering his question. 'Because my dear boy, this is all for revenge.' He could hear how she stood up and walked away from him. A door creaked open, but before she disappeared she told him. 'Don't you dare do anything stupid. Nothing will happen to you if you keep quiet, but go against us and I will not hesitate to kill you.' She said darkly and without another word she slammed the door behind her.

She had barely left him when a big sob left his lips. It was clear that 'they' had kidnapped him as an revenge on his father... he was their bait... How could he have been so stupid, he should have noticed them and defended himself. He was such a fool, because of him his fath-... he didn't even know what they would do to his father if the man came for him.

He curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pulled them to his chest. At the same time that big tears rolled over his cheeks. He admitted it, he was scared.

xxx

Balinor was stressed out and what his heart told him was to immediately rush in and save his son, but he knew he shouldn't do so... He needed a plan if he wanted to save Merlin.

He knew that they probably wouldn't kill Merlin as his son was their bait to get him... and Arthur. It was rather difficult to realise that they also wanted revenge on Arthur and his father, especially as Arthur had done nothing wrong... it was all Uther's doing, Arthur had just inherited his father's bad name.

He looked at the blond boy that was nervously pacing through the room. It somehow touched him to see it, it was clear how much Arthur cared for Merlin. Even after he had told Arthur that Merlin had magic, their love was strong... maybe even as strong as... He shook his head, he didn't want to think about lost love.

It was then that the blond stopped pacing and turned to Balinor, desperation clearly visible on his face. 'We should go now... we need to save him!'

'... We need a plan first.'

A frustrated growl left Arthur's lips. 'We can't wait, who knows what they will do to him, they may even ki-.' His lips snapped shut as the blond didn't want to say those words, but both knew what they were.

Balinor's lips turned into a tight line before he sighed deeply and stated. 'If they would kill him then they would already have done so, which then means that we don't need to rush.' Arthur's eyes snapped to him, glaring as he heard these words. 'But I don't believe that they will kill him, they want me... us... but I fear they will kill him if they get their hands on us.'

It was clear that Arthur still wasn't completely happy about it all, but the younger male gave him a quick nod before he sank to the couch, taking his head in his hands. Balinor looked for a moment more at the man before he asked. 'Do you know how to fight?'

Arthur looked up at him and he nodded. 'Yeah, my dad always wanted me to know how to defend myself. I was trained in boxing and I know how to use a gun...' He hesitated for a moment before he walked up to his jacket and pulled out a small handgun. Balinor glanced at the object in the other's hand, he couldn't say that he was that surprised. 'So you know how to use it.' He didn't wait for Arthur to answer him as he stood up and walked towards the blond. 'Show me that you can fight, I won't take you with me if you disappoint me.'

And with that said Balinor let his fist shot forward as his other hand grabbed the gun out of Arthur's hand and threw it to the couch. Arthur wasn't able to react as the gun was taken, but was able to jump away. And that's how their fight... training started. Balinor had lived his whole life on the run, fighting to stay alive and he made sure to keep himself in shape. Even so he must say that Arthur was a rather good fighter, but that didn't mean Balinor couldn't win from Arthur.

Arthur was strong... he would take the younger male with him.

xxx

Merlin sat curled up in what he imagined was his cell. He didn't even know where he was, his magic had always allowed him to see, but now... he was just completely blind.

His tears had already stopped flowing, they were all dried up. He wasn't sure how long he was in here, but no one has come back for him. Merlin had tried to see how far those bounds restricted his magic, how much they pained him and it was clear that the pain increased with the amount of magic he put in. Still it felt also painful to keep his magic restricted like this, to lock it up inside himself.

He had thought of ways to get out, but without his magic there was little he could do. And even if he got out of this room then there was no way he could find his way out of the building, there was no way with his eyes blinded.

Again he cursed himself, he was 'the Watcher', a crime fighter that all criminals feared, but he wasn't even able to stop himself from getting kidnapped.

His heart froze for a moment as he heard the door open with a creak and someone walk towards him and he couldn't help but flinch away as he felt the other reach for him, how a large hand was placed on his cheek. 'Don't touch me!' He shouted.

He wanted to stumble away, but two hands stopped him from doing so. He started to struggle, but stopped as he heard that familiar voice. 'Merlin, please stop.' It was spoken to him in a gentle voice, but one that was also filled with determination.

Shock ran through his body, it couldn't be, please don't let it be. 'Mordred?' He asked scared.

The other pulled him to his chest. 'Yes Merlin, it's me.' A sob left the warlock's lips. Mordred was here?... did 'they' get him, did they also kidnap him? For what, to keep Merlin quiet? Mordred had nothing to do with all this! 'What's wrong?'

'... I'm sorry, I never meant to drag you with me in all this trouble. I don't want you to get hurt, I-.'

He was stopped as Mordred pulled him closer and Merlin couldn't help but shiver as he felt the other's hand on his cheek. What was Mordred doing? 'You shouldn't worry about me, you know. I'm more worried about you... Just keep your head down and do what the others ask of you.'

Merlin blinked in confusion... 'What?'

'I said; keep your head down. The only thing they want is to get revenge on the Pendragons and your father, if you keep quiet then they won't do anything to you... then you will be safe.' He pulled up Merlin's hands and placed a soft kiss on the raw skin. 'I don't want to see you hurt.'

It was then that it all seemed to click, but... it just couldn't be... Mordred couldn't be one of those people, one of those monsters. It just felt so wrong. 'You're one of them.' He whispered and it felt as if his heart would stop.

'Yes, I'm... but can you really blame me? I only want revenge and to be able to live my life with my magic... The only thing I want is revenge on Uther and his son.'

'Arthur has nothing to do with it!' Merlin yelled as he feared for his lover.

Mordred's grip on him tightened and his voice darkened somewhat. 'You know what that monster of a father did to us, he made you blind and his son... Arthur is just as much to blame, he's the one that held you away from me.'

What?

'Don't you understand, we were meant to be together ever since we were little children, you belong to me and not to that monster... You're mine.' He said darkly before Mordred leaned forward and pushed his lips on Merlin's.


	17. Forced

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I can explain. I have had a terrible busy couple of days (weeks) and I'm just tired. And it's really hot here, so you can say that I'm currently melting from the heat. But still here's the chapter and I wish you all a lot of fun reading it. And oh, I promise Merlin will get his own awesome time later in the story. **_

xxx

_'Don't you understand, we were meant to be together ever since we were little children, you belong to me and not to that monster... You're mine.' He said darkly before Mordred leaned forward and pushed his lips on Merlin's. _

Merlin gasped in shock as he felt hard lips pushed against his own and immediately he started to push the other away, but Mordred didn't give in. The larger man wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him even closer to his chest, not allowing their lips to separate.

Merlin wanted to scream, yell and kick, this was wrong, this was so wrong!

Big tears rolled over his cheeks as he started to struggle even harder, Mordred just ignored him, wanting only to give in to his own lust.

But eventually he had to pull away as both needed air desperately.

Merlin just wanted to gag, it was all so wrong. With one last strong push he fell out of Mordred's arms and scrambled back. The only thing he could see was the darkness, his magic rushing under his skin, knowing he couldn't let it free, but what feared him most was that he didn't know where Mordred was.

He didn't want the other to touch him again, he could still feel those lips on his own.

The raven stiffened as he heard his name being called. 'Merlin.' He scrambled backwards again, but soon was stopped as he was backed up against a wall. 'Oh my dear sweet Merlin... You don't have to be scared.'

'Go away!' Merlin screamed. He heard how Mordred came closer to him, his loud footsteps echoing through the room. 'Don't come any closer!'

A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and the raven flinched again. 'Don't be like this!' The other man's voice filled with hurt and anger. 'I'm the only one that is able to take care of you. You just have to follow my orders and no one will hurt you... and we will be together.'

'No!' Merlin yelled as he pushed Mordred away, not wanting those hands to touch him. 'I don't love you, the only one I want to be with is Arthur, I love Arthur!'

SLAP

Mordred's fist met Merlin's cheek, sending the blind man to the ground as a low almost animalistic growl left Mordred's lips. Merlin gasped in shock as he felt the throbbing pain in one cheek and the ground against his other one. It took him a moment to realise what had happened and large teardrops ran from his eyes.

He shrunk in fear as Mordred pulled him roughly up again. 'Never say that again!' Mordred hissed at him before he pushed the warlock down and walked away.

Leaving Merlin once more alone in the darkness.

xxx

Morgana blinked as she saw how Mordred stormed past her, his eyes almost shooting fire as he made his way outside. She watched as he slammed the door and she couldn't help but flinch in response.

There was definitely something going on... Morgause has also been acting strange. She was nervous and kept checking the security system.

'Morgause?' She asked her 'sister' and the woman looked at her.

Morgause looked slightly startled at her. 'What's it, my sister?'

'What's going on, and I need to know the truth.' The last she added sternly as she watched the blond woman. They had told her to trust them, but she couldn't, not with these lies... And she knew there were lies.

The blond gave her a soft smile. 'There is really nothing, I-.'

'Tell me the truth.'

Morgause stared for a moment more at her before a soft sigh left her lips. 'Fine, I will tell you the truth, because you're now one of us...' The blond stood up and walked to Morgana, sitting down next to her as he laid her hand on the raven's arm. 'We got the opportunity to get revenge on one of our enemies and our plan is still in progress.'

A slight frown spread over Morgana's face. What enemy?... Yes, she knew that Morgause and the others wanted revenge on several people that had hurt the magical community in the past and she knew that her f-... father - the word even sounded painful in her ears - was one of the people they wanted revenge on. Not that she could blame them, her father had made so many mistakes.

And Morgana was also angry at him, her cold and hard father.

But was her father the enemy that Morgause meant and how... how did they plan revenge on him, his only weakness was- Oh god... his only weakness was Arthur. 'Who.. on who do you get revenge?' She almost pleaded.

Morgause fell silent for a moment and Morgana knew the answer... 'Yes, we're planning revenge on your father, but you shouldn't pity that man, he would never have accepted you.'

It wasn't reassuring. 'How?'

Now Morgause hesitated. '... Through your brother.'

'No, no, you can't hurt my brother.' She may be angry at her father, but she never stopped loving her brother.

'Silent sister, I promise you that we won't hurt your brother if he works along.' She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Morgana's. 'Maybe you should leave, we will call you when everything is over.'

Morgana looked startled at her sister, not sure what she should think about it. Still she knew her heart screamed for her brother to be safe... 'I will go.' She whispered to her sister as she stood up and walked to the door.

But as she stood in the hallway she made a decision, she wasn't going to stop the others on their revenge, but... she would protect her brother... She didn't know how they were going to get their revenge and it scared her.

She quickly walked past the elevator through the dark hallways, not daring to turn on the lights. If her brother was somewhere in the building then he would be down at the lowest level. She gulped, it was the perfect place to hold someone.

xxx

Arthur looked nervously around as he and Balinor stepped out of the car, they weren't there yet, but they decided to walk the last mile, knowing that there would probably be someone on the lookout.

The older man looked horrible, Balinor was shaking slightly, his face filled with worry and he looked at least ten years older. He pitied Balinor, the man had told him more about his past and especially his life after he left Hunith and Merlin, it was clear how much he had loved his family and how it had hurt to leave them.

Maybe he could finally feel peace when they retrieved Merlin, to get the silent life he so desperately wanted.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, trying to hide away in the shadows as much as possible and it shocked Arthur how good Balinor was in doing so. The man almost disappeared as he walked with the shadows and Arthur only caught glimpses of him. It was strange and somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear as soft voice whisper. _'Magic.'_ It was probably the case. Still the magic was something that frightened Arthur, it was something he barely knew anything on.

It was then that he was stopped as Balinor grabbed his shoulder. 'We're almost there.' Arthur nodded quickly, a bit startled and - which he would never admit - scared. 'Are you ready... this maybe our only chance to get Merlin out of there.'

Arthur gave him a soft smile in return. 'We will get him out of there.'

Balinor sighed, but nodded in response. 'Let's go.' With that said he crouched down and slowly walked forward, soon followed by Arthur.

Arthur frowned as he saw the old abandonment factory in front of them. So this was the place where they hold Merlin... somehow he had expected it to be more.

It was then that realisation ran through his mind, he knew this location. It was one of his father's abandoned factories, he couldn't remember why it hadn't been destroyed, but he knew his father didn't care for it anymore.

His eyes snapped back as a dark low voice filled the air. 'Come out, come out wherever you are.' The voice alone send shivers down Arthur's spine, it was... so frightening.

Arthur's gasped as he watched the man not far from him laugh, the man had almost appeared out of nowhere. 'So why don't you come out?... Oh Balinor...' The man tilted his head slightly to the side as his eyes snapped to Arthur. 'And you brought the little Pendragon with you, but it isn't as if we hadn't expected it.'

'Julius!' Balinor growled and Arthur could see how the man struggled to not lung for the enemy in front of them.

'Ttsss... Not so hostile, Balinor.'

'Where's Merlin, where's my son!'

Julius laughed. 'You always had the habit to come immediately to the point. Your son is safe... for now.' The last he added as another dark laugh left his lips.

Arthur felt anger rise in his heart, he was barely able to hold down a growl. 'Don't you dare hurt him!' He yelled, wanting to ripe the man in front of him into tiny pieces.

A wide smile spread over Julius' face. 'Today I will have my revenge.'

xxx

Morgana walked nervously forward, hoping she wouldn't be seen by anyone. It didn't take her long to get down to the lowest level. It wasn't a place she liked to be, it was cold and damp.

She stiffened as the sound of soft sobs reached her ears and immediately panic spread through her mind. She took a deep breath before she moved again, running towards the source of the sound.

The witch stopped in front of a small metal door, the sobbing clearly came from the other side of the door and she didn't hesitate to open it, wanting to free the unlucky person inside.

But she was in total shock as she looked inside and tears jumped to her eyes. Morgana looked down at the small raven haired man in front of her, shaking heavily as he leaned against the opposite wall of her, it was clear that he was terrified. Her breath was stuck in her throat, how could they do this to him.

'Merlin.'


	18. Freedom?

_**A/N: Hello all people out there. So here's the next chapter, I must say that I was kind of struggling with this chapter, which you all probably can tell when you read it. I know what I want to do with this story so don't worry about me abandoning this story again, I promise that I will finish it. Now I won't let you wait longer and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **_

xxx

'Merlin.' She spoke in pure horror as she looked at the shivering boy in the darkness in front of her.

But she had barely spoken those words as his head snapped up and a pair of blind eyes looked at her, terror spread in them. '... Morgana?' He must have recognized her voice.

She gapped for a moment more at him before she sank to the ground, reaching out for him, but instead of wrapping her arms around him she just grabbed his shoulders, not wanting to scare him. 'Yes, it's me.' She spoke softly, not knowing what to say to him.

But what could see say... Merlin was just an innocent boy, they may have wanted to take revenge on her father, but to kidnap Merlin... Had they really gone mad? How could they even think of doing such a thing.

'I'm sorry.' She heard him whisper. 'D-did they get you too?' Her heart clenched together, how could she explain to him that she was one of them. One of those wicked people that kidnapped him and... she had no idea what they were planning on doing to him, they really couldn't hurt him, right? They weren't that wicked... right?

'Merlin, I... I never was captured, I...' She didn't finish her words.

He looked up at her, confusion spread in his eyes. 'M-Morgana?' He asked slightly scared. Merlin's hands reached up to her, desperately grabbing her arms.

She looked away, not able to look into his blind eyes, not able to see his pain. She breathed once deeply in before she spoke again. '... I'm one of them.' It was barely more than a whisper, but that didn't prevent Merlin for flinching away. 'No, please.' She almost begged. 'I didn't know what they were planning on doing and I never meant for them to kidnap you, I just...'

'... Just what?'

Her hands fell in her lap and a tear ran over her cheek. 'It felt as if they gave me a family, that they accepted me as the person that I am.' She waited for a moment before she added. 'With my magic.'

But the reaction she got from him wasn't what she expected to receive. His eyes grow wide and he reached for her again. 'Y-you have magic?' He asked startled, but there wasn't any fear spread in his voice.

She nodded, a bit shocked by his reaction. 'Yes, I have... I... they gave me a home where they accepted me for who I am... something my father would have never done.'

Merlin blinked for a moment more and his hands reached unconsciously at the chains around his hands. '... I too have magic.'

'What?' She exclaimed stunned... Merlin had magic, Merlin was like herself...

'... Mordred is learning you how to use magic?'

She looked a bit startled at him, but she nodded. 'Together with Morgause, but... I don't want to be with them now I see what they are capable of doing. They should have never done this to you... I'm so sorry.' The last she said as she leaned in, pulling him in a tight hug and he embraced her back. '... I will get you out of here, I promise.' She whispered to his shoulder and he nodded.

'C-can you get these off?' He asked her as Merlin held up his hands. She stared for a moment more at his hands, starring at the chains and the old words written on it. 'They prevent me from using my magic.'

She didn't hesitate for a moment to reach for it, flinching as she felt that dark filled magic beneath her fingers. 'What do I need to do?'

Merlin shook his head. 'I don't know... I think it needs a key.' He later added as his fingers brushed over the lock.

'I don't know where the key is, but we should first get you out of here. I won't let them hurt you.' The last she said as she narrowed her eyes, she wasn't going to stay with these monsters.

Morgana helped Merlin up, concern spreading over her lips as she saw how wobbly he stood on his feet. She quickly locked arms with him, making sure that he wouldn't fall as she helped him into the light, out of the darkness of his 'cell'.

xxx

_A wide smile spread over Julius' face. 'Today I will have my revenge.'_

Arthur narrowed his eyes as he watched the wicked smirk on Julius' face, how he wanted to punch that smile of his face.

But as he walked forward did Balinor put out his hand, stopping Arthur from passing him. 'Julius is a sorcerer, I will handle him.'

'Than I will search for Merlin.' Arthur replied and Balinor just nodded, his eyes never leaving their enemy and Arthur could see the hatred he held for the other.

Julius suddenly started to scream in a language Arthur had never heard. A red fireball was created in the palm of his hand, he glanced once at the magic before sending the fireball towards Balinor.

Balinor in return didn't look impressed and stopped the fireball with one movement of his hand. It was clear that both men didn't think that this would be their final blow, just a warming up round, still... Arthur could only say that he was impressed, he had never realised that magic was this powerful... this... he had no defense against something like this, he would definitely be killed at the first attack.

He unconsciously took a step backwards, away from the two fighting men who were now swinging spells towards each other. Fire and ice, light and darkness and much more Arthur wasn't able to make out.

The blond walked towards the side, trying to hide in the shadows as he made his way closer towards the entrance, he had to save Merlin... Even though he was scared, scared of this power he didn't knew.

Balinor shouted a warning and he was barely able to jump out of the way of another fireball that was hurled towards him. 'I won't let you pass, stupid boy!' Julius shouted as he glared at Arthur, who now lay startled on the ground.

Julius lifted his hand once more, but was stopped as Balinor swung a sword made of light towards him. 'Your fight is with me Julius.' He snarled at the man before turning to Arthur. 'I trust you to get Merlin out of there.'

Arthur just nodded as he saw those thrusting eyes, he knew that Balinor would defeat Julius. It was his duty to save his lover. He quickly got to his feet again and ran off towards the entrance, ignoring the lightning that imbedded itself just a couple of feet next to him.

xxx

Morgana looked nervously around as she helped Merlin forward, it was clear that the other was scared, but so was she. She had seen Merlin several times before, but never had he looked so venerable, so... blind. It was rather startling and it was something that she didn't completely understood, back at his office and at the cafes they had been he had acted so differently, it had always seemed as if he wasn't blind back then, but now... She shook her head, it was probably just the fear that possessed him.

'Are you okay?'

She blinked as she heard his words, she could have better asked him so. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just... just a bit nervous. We're almost there, I think the keys to your chains will be somewhere in the main chambers, but... I have no idea where Morgause and Mordred are.' She barely noticed how he shivered hearing both their names. 'You know them?'

Merlin stopped and Morgana was forced to do the same and Merlin let his head hang down. 'I saw her when she locked me up with these chains and Mordred... I thought that Mordred was my friend.'

'Y-you knew Mordred?'

Merlin sighed deeply. 'We were friends since we were little and both... both of us got in an accident, ever since then his heart was filled with hatred and he wanted revenge on your father.' He brushed his hand over his eyes. 'I fear for what he would do if he succeeds, it will never be enough.' The last he said while a shiver ran down his back.

'Then we will stop them, together.' She said with a reassuring smile.

Morgana had barely sat those words as she heard a dark hiss and both their heads snapped to the sound. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she stared in the angry eyes of her former friend and teacher. 'Morgause.' She felt how Merlin grabbed her hand.

'Why did you betray us?' The blond snarled as her eyes settled themselves on Merlin.

'You really think that kidnapping Merlin was the best thing to do. He's an innocent man!' She shouted back at her. 'Now, tell me where the key is to his chain!'

Morgause's lips tightened themselves into a small line. 'We gave you a home, a place where you can learn and where you're accepted for who you're and you throw it away just like this.' Morgana just glared at her before she added. 'And the key you're searching for hangs around my neck,' She slowly reached for the chain around her neck, showing a small silver key. 'but I guess you just have to kill me if you want it.'

K-kill... It was a word that send shivers down Morgana's spine, the thought alone of killing someone was... frightening. She glanced back at Merlin, he was so helpless like this, not even able to use his magic, she had to protect him. Morgana breathed deeply in, trying to gather the courage as she straightened her back. 'Fine, I will fight your injustice.'

'Then try me!' Morgause yelled before she shot a fireball towards them. Morgana quickly pulled up a shield, but still she could feel the warmth of the fire burn her cheeks.

Morgana quickly responded by shooting ice at the other witch and so there fight began. They started circling each other, both glaring at the other woman with fury. Morgana raised her arms, it was strange to think that the woman who had taught almost everything she knew was now her opponent. '_dægrædléoma_.' A bright light beam was sent towards Morgause. The witch quickly jumped out of the way, snarling at her before she shot an energy bal back.

'_beþeccan_.' She screamed, again creating a shield to protect herself. She was reluctant to attack back, some part in her mind still not believing that Morgause could have done such a thing, even though she already knew that it was the truth.

It was then that she noticed how Morgause eyes snapped from her to Merlin and a wicked smile spread over the blond's lips. Morgause raised her hands again, eyes still settled on Merlin before she sent another ball of energy away, but this time aimed at Merlin.

'_ámundian drút_.' Morgana shouted in panic, a shield was spread over Merlin and when she was sure he was safe did she turn back to Morgause, her whole mind filled with rage as she spoke. '_byrnsweord_.'

Shocked eyes turned back to her, but the words on Morgause's lips were too late, a sword made of fire embedded itself in her stomach. The witch let out a heartbreaking scream, before sinking down to the ground, her voice dying out, to never make a sound again.

Morgause was dead.


	19. Key

_**A/N: Woohhh, the next day! I'm so good, aren't I? But at the same time do I have to say that after this chapter there will probably be two (or three) more chapters to go. More I won't say for now and I will tell all of you to enjoy this chapter and please leave a review for me, they really help me write quicker.**_

xxx

Morgana stared at the limp body of Morgause, the woman's eyes were lifeless, staring down at the ground.

S-she had killed someone... Oh god, she had killed Morgause! Immediately her mind started to panic, Morgause may have been her enemy, but still... was it enough to deserve death? Was it... Had she done the wrong thing by killing her? Oh god, oh god!

'Morgana?' She was brought back to reality as she heard her name, the soft whispering word was spoken with such insecurity and her eyes immediately snapped to Merlin. His eyes were wide and it was clear that he was scared... He must not yet know who had won.

'Yes, I'm here... Morgause is dead.' She quickly said and she could clearly see the relief spreading over Merlin's face.

'Thank god.' He breathed out.

Morgana quickly made her way towards Morgause, eyeing the woman for a moment before she kneeled down next to her, nervously pulling the chain from the dead woman's neck, she glanced at the small key dangling at it and she smiled. The witch quickly hurried back to Merlin. 'I have the key.' She breathed.

A smile spread over Merlin's lips as he held at his hands. Morgana nervously was fidgeting with the lock, a smile spread over her lips as she heard the soft click and she pulled the cuff from his wrists.

Immediately she was thrown backwards, an incredible force pushed her back, her head meeting the floor. But it wasn't a frightening feeling, the energy... what she quickly understood as magic felt so soft, so strong, so kind... _So kind_. She gapped as she recognized the energy, this was Merlin, this was Merlin's power.

She heard a shocked yell from above her and somebody quickly pulled her up. 'Morgana, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I-.'

'It's okay, Merlin.' She breathed out, still a bit stunned by the sudden event. She had felt the power that Morgause had possessed, the power that Mordred possesses, but never... never had she felt something so incredible, so powerful and yet it didn't feel frightening.

He just nodded in silence as he pulled her to his chest. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No, you didn't hurt me. Just a bit stunned, I-.' She fell silent as she realised something. With a quick movement she pulled herself away from him, grabbing him by the shoulders as she asked. 'How did you know where I lay after your magic pushed me down?' He had immediately known where she was, but... how could he, he was blind.

Merlin nervously smiled at her as he heard her question and rubbed the back of his head. 'I... after I got blind I learned how to see without my eyes. I learned to use my magic to be my eyes and nowadays I can see almost all...'

She blinked in surprise. 'Really?' And then she remembered the first time they met, he had known that she stood in front of the door, his magic had known. 'That's really incredible.'

A blush spread over his cheeks. 'I guess so... It was why those cuffs were so frightening for me... I felt so helpless..'

'But now it's good, we will get out of here.' She said as she stood up, offering Merlin her hand with a smile. 'Let's get you back to Arthur.'

xxx

Arthur glanced once back at Balinor and Julius as he stood in front of the door, once more checking if he didn't have to help the other man, but he could see that Balinor held himself strong against their enemy and he turned back to the door.

He breathed once deeply in before he threw open the door and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stood frozen for a moment to his spot, his eyes adjusting to the darkness inside the factory as his mind tried to make up a plan.

'Merlin, I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you.' He whispered to himself as he clenched his hands together. Arthur was scared, yes, he would admit it, but that didn't mean that he would give up. He may not have magic like the others, but he had his own strength that he could use.

It was then that he heard the sound of an elevator, an elevator in an abandoned factory? He blinked for a moment before he reached for his gun and he quickly hid behind one of the large pieces of machinery. His eyes narrowed themselves as they shifted for a moment to the weapon in his hand, should he kill... Yes, he knew he had to do everything to protect Merlin and himself, but... he had never killed before and if someone figured it out then he could go to jail, this all was so illegal... it was nothing like the things he had done as a teen.

Arthur's eyes shot to the doors as they slid open, two dark figures walked outside, they looked as if they were nervous...

It was then that the first person stepped into the light of the moon that shined through one of the roof windows... His heart stopped for a moment and he gasped in surprise. _Merlin_... Merlin!

He felt relief spread through his mind, Merlin was safe. He jumped up from his hiding place and ran towards his lover. 'Merlin!' He saw how Merlin suddenly stopped as he heard his name and he had barely turned himself towards Arthur as the blond reached him.

Arthur threw himself in Merlin's arms, holding on tight and he felt a relieved smile spread over his lips. He brushed his hands through that pitch black hair, at the same time that his mind screamed, begged to himself that this all wasn't a lie, that it really was Merlin who he held in his arms.

'A-Arthur.' His name was said with such surprise, with such shock, but it was spoken with that sweet voice, that addicting tone. 'I-is that really you?'

Arthur pushed slightly back so he could see Merlin's face and the surprise spread in it. 'Yeah, it's me.' He whispered to him and the smile returned to the raven's face as tears of joy ran over his cheeks. 'I'm so happy that you're safe, we were so worried, I-.' He suddenly stopped as he remembered the figure that still stood in the shadow and with a sudden shove he pulled Merlin behind him. 'Who are you?'

'Arthur, she's...' Merlin didn't finish he words, it was as if he wanted the other to say it herself.

He could hear the shadow figure breathe deeply before she emerged from the shadows. Arthur felt his eyes widen as he saw who appeared, Morgana, his sister. 'Arthur.' She whispered softly as she looked at him with a guilty expression on her face.

Without another thought he reached for her, pulling his sister to his chest. Again he felt anger rise in his heart, how dare they kidnap both Merlin and Morgana... but it was then that guilt shot to his heart, he hadn't even known that they had taken Morgana, he should have known that his sister was missing. 'How dare they kidnap you... the both of you.' He said with a dark voice as he grabbed Merlin's wrist, making sure that other was still there.

Morgana pushed slowly away and she stepped back, never looking him in the face. 'They didn't kidnap me, Arthur.' He frowned, not understanding what she was talking about. 'I... I'm sorry Arthur, I was part of them, but I never knew what they were planning on doing.'

What?!

'She helped me escape!' Merlin quickly added as he clung to his arm. 'It wasn't her fault.'

Arthur barely took in Merlin's words as he looked at Morgana, he wasn't sure what to think about all of this. 'Why... why would you work with them, they're monsters, they're-.'

'Because they gave me a home.' She answered with tears in her eyes. 'They accepted me for who I'm, unlike our father.'

'What're you tal-.'

'Arthur, I have magic.'

Magic... magic... how could so many people around him have this rare ability? How could his sister... how hadn't he known. '_But you also didn't know about Merlin._' A voice inside his head softly spoke to him. 'You have magic.' It was barely more than a whisper.

She nodded slowly. 'Yeah, I'm sorry for never telling you, but I was certain that you and Uther wouldn't understand it.'

Arthur sighed, he was hurt that she never told him, but he would always have accepted her for who she truly was, he cared for her. 'I accept it, I accept you.' He softly said as a smile spread over his lips.

Morgana gapped at him before a loud sob left her lips and she threw herself in his arms. 'Thank you, thank you.' She repeated to his chest, he could feel the warm tears on his skin, he could barely believe how relieved she was by his words.

It was then that she pulled back, a happy smile on her lips as she reached behind him, pulling Merlin into his view. The younger male blinked a bit startled. 'Wh-.'

'You also need to know something about Merlin.' She stated as she smiled at the other raven.

Merlin turned back to him, nervously clearly visible in his face and he opened his mouth to speak. But Arthur was quicker, already knowing what that secret was. 'You have magic.' Merlin's expression turned into one of pure shock. 'Yeah, I knew. Your father told me about it.'

'Dad told you...' Merlin whispered and then he nodded that he understood. 'Where's he?'

Arthur bit his lip. 'Outside, fighting Julius.'

Merlin's eyes widened in fear. 'Then we have to help him!' He almost screamed and he wanted to push past Arthur.

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin, pulling him against himself, not allowing the other to go. 'No, I won't let you go... I won't let you get into harm's way, I can't lose you again.'

'Arthur, my fath-.'

'He can look after himself, I saw him fight, he's really strong!'

'But he's my father!' Merlin said as he pounded at his chest. 'Now let me go!'

'Yes, let him go!' Arthur's head snapped around as he heard the sudden voice ring through the darkness. It was then that he noticed the dark figure emerging from the other side of the factory, he first noticed the scars before he recognized the man, Mordred.

He felt the anger rise in his heart as he pulled Merlin behind his back, he would protect the people he loved, he would protect Merlin and Morgana from this man.

Mordred laughed wickedly, he had clearly gone mad. 'Ah Morgana, it seems that you have betrayed us, I shouldn't be surprised, you're a Pendragon after all.' Morgana growled at him, but this seemed to only amuse Mordred. It was then that the scarred man turned to Merlin and Arthur pushed him further behind him as he felt Merlin's grip tighten on his jacket. 'Now my dear Merlin, my offer still stands, come with me.' He said as he held out his hand. 'You belong only to me!' The last he almost snarled as Merlin didn't make a move.


	20. Dead

_**A/N: So here's the next chapter for this story and I have to say it took me longer than expected to write it. I have never been great at writing fighting scenes so please forgive me if they aren't good enough, I had trouble writing it and I also had a little writer's block. At the same time I have to say that we're nearing the end of this story, I expect two or three more chapters after this one. I also will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but as my new school starts again tomorrow I don't know when it will be up. Still I hope you all like this chapter and no, the action isn't finished yet. Please read and review!**_

xxx

_'Yes, let him go!' Arthur's head snapped around as he heard the sudden voice ring through the darkness. It was then that he noticed the dark figure emerging from the other side of the factory, he first noticed the scars before he recognized the man, Mordred. _

_He felt the anger rise in his heart as he pulled Merlin behind his back, he would protect the people he loved, he would protect Merlin and Morgana from this man. _

_Mordred laughed wickedly, he had clearly gone mad. 'Ah Morgana, it seems that you have betrayed us, I shouldn't be surprised, you're a Pendragon after all.' Morgana growled at him, but this seemed to only amuse Mordred. It was then that the scarred man turned to Merlin and Arthur pushed him further behind him as he felt Merlin's grip tighten on his jacket. 'Now my dear Merlin, my offer still stands, come with me.' He said as he held out his hand. 'You belong only to me!' The last he almost snarled as Merlin didn't make a move. _

'He doesn't belong to you, he belongs to no one!' Arthur snarled at Mordred as he felt Merlin shiver slightly in reaction to the man's words.

'And what would you know about it?' Mordred growled back at him as he took another step forwards. 'How could you possibly understand anything about us, about us creatures of magic.' His eyes shifted to Merlin. 'He would never be able to understand who you are, the power that you posses... but it seems that you can't see it yourself.' He tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Maybe I should help you see it.'

It was then that Mordred lifted his hands, arms stretched forwards before a fireball shot towards the group. Arthur quickly pulled Merlin out of the fire's reach, Morgana also jumping out of the way. Mordred just chuckled as the fire embedded itself into the wall behind Arthur. 'Just something to warm up. Don't worry, I will make sure that you suffer for ever daring to touch Merlin!'

'No!' Merlin shouted, his voice strong, but at the same time it held a hint of fear. 'Don't you dare hurt him!'

Mordred didn't answer, instead he shot another fireball towards them. Arthur wanted to move again, but this time Merlin was quicker. The raven shot past him and threw his arms in front of him, his lips whispering words that Arthur had never heard before and a bright light appeared, spreading over them.

The fire quickly dissolved as it touched the light. Arthur felt how shock spread through his mind, he knew... Balinor had told him that Merlin had magic and Merlin had even admitted to it, but this... it was something else to see it himself, to feel the magic brush against him. It felt just like Merlin, gentle and kind, but at the same time there was a hint of danger, a hint of darkness, something that wasn't supposed to be part of Merlin... Still it felt safe.

'You dare to fight me?' Mordred hissed to Merlin and the raven just glared at him. 'I see... So I won't be able to persuade you.' It was more a statement than a question and he looked at Merlin with hurt filled eyes. 'It will seem that I have failed you, I should have tried to change your heart a long time ago... but I will make sure that you won't suffer any longer.' With that said his eyes darkened again, his eyes glowing a deep golden.

Dark eyes glared at them as words were shout. It was then that everything went almost too fast for Arthur to understand. Merlin pushed against his chest and Arthur stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall, the raven standing protectively in front of him.

Spells were thrown towards them, at first Merlin only brought up shields, but it wasn't long before he started to attack back. Arthur felt himself shiver as he felt the continual waves of magic, the power he felt was more than he could take. He felt how Morgana shuffled towards him, her hand reaching for his as she shivered against his shoulder.

He glanced once at her, staring at her wide petrified eyes, her shocked and fear filled face. It was then that Morgana whispered. 'S-so much power.' He could hear the shock in her voice. 'I... I never imagined him to hold so much power.'

Right... she too had magic, for her this must be even more intense, even more terrifying. 'Are they really so powerful?' His voice was small.

she looked shocked up at him, clearly not immediately realising that he had heard her words before she answered. 'Y-yeah... both of them, I could have never imagined anyone holding such power.'

Arthur's head snapped back as a low roar filled the room, a dark roar filled with pure anger and irritation. 'Just die!' He growled as he shot a wave of light towards them, Merlin quickly pulled up a shield, but the wave was strong enough to break Merlin's barrier.

Arthur's hands snapped to his eyes, protecting them from the blinding light, but it was at the same moment that he heard that heartbreaking scream and he could feel something slam into the wall besides him. His eyes shot open, but he was still temporarily blinded by the light. His hands reached out for Merlin and finally he felt that soft shaking skin underneath his fingers.

A deep groan left Merlin's lips as his body slowly sank down to the ground and Arthur blinked a few times before he could see clear again. His eyes settled on Merlin who was breathing heavily from the impact and Arthur could see the pain in those blue eyes. He quickly took the raven protectively in his arms, not wanting to see him hurt like this.

It was then that Morgana yelled a warning to them, but at the same time that he saw Mordred cast his spell he also noticed how Morgana ran to them, her arms stretched and for the first time he saw her eyes glow golden, he saw how his sister, who he had known for his whole life, casted magic. It was strange, almost terrifying, but the magic that was spread around them was his sister, it was all that he had ever known about her and so much more, things he hadn't known his sister felt, the being that his sister was.

Mordred growled in anger as he noticed how Morgana had stopped his attacked and he pointed his hand at her. '_Á__scúfan_.' Morgana screamed as she was thrown against the wall by his magic, Arthur could only stare in horror as he saw his sister's body sink down to the ground, unconscious.

'Morgana.' He heard Merlin whisper in panic as he lifted himself up.

'Now to finish what I started!' His head snapped back to Mordred as he heard the sorcerer's voice, his murderous intent so clearly hearable.

Arthur felt the anger in his heart rise even further, first he hurt Merlin and now Morgana... His hand tightened itself around his leg and it was then that he noticed, then that he remembered the gun in his pocket.

Mordred stepped towards them, his eyes settled on Merlin, his hand outstretched ready to strike, but Merlin wasn't ready, his body was still shivering with the pain and Arthur was sure that the raven wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to defend them from a next attack, maybe...

His hand wrapped itself around the gun, slowly pulling it out. Mordred didn't even pay him any attention. It was then when the mad sorcerer opened his mouth to cast a spell that Arthur took his chance. He aimed the weapon and shot.

It was strange. Mordred, a sorcerer so powerful, was brought down by a mere bullet, brought down by someone without magic.

Mordred stared in shock at Merlin before his eyes shifted to Arthur, those eyes turning into ones off pure anger. 'How dare you.' It was barely more than a whisper as he sank through his knees, his eyes slowly losing their life as blood streamed rapidly out of the wound in his chest.

It was then that Mordred's eyes shot back to Merlin, looking at him with begging eyes, almost as if he asked for forgiveness. 'I love you...' It were his last words as Mordred sank into an eternal sleep. His body going completely limp as he breathed out his last breath.

Arthur glanced at the man that he had killed... he had killed...

At the same time he could see Merlin next to him reach out. Pain and shock spread over his face as tears ran from his eyes, his mouth opening itself in a silent cry. Merlin mourned, mourned for the man that once was his friend, his mind forgetting that Mordred had tried to kill them, he could only see the friend he had once known.

A sob left Merlin's lips as he turned to Arthur, burring his head in the blond's chest. Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around the raven, but his eyes never left Mordred's body. The thought of killing a man, was unsettling almost painful even though he knew that it was the right thing to do, he had to protect the people that he loved.

His eyes shot away as he heard a loud groan and his saw how Morgana pulled herself up, blood dripping slowly over her forehead as she glanced around, her eyes finally resting on Mordred's body. 'Is... is he dead?' She asked with wide eyes even though she already knew the answer on the question.

'Yes.' Arthur just replied as he felt another sob run through Merlin's body. His eyes turned to the younger man. 'You okay?'

Merlin lifted his head as he straightened his back, clearly trying to show that he was alright, that he was strong. 'Yeah... I'm fine, you?'

'I'm fine too.' He whispered as his eyes locking themselves with Merlin's and he couldn't help, but let a relieved smile spread over his lips. 'I love you.' He whispered as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips.

Merlin kissed him back, his hands reaching up to his chest, fisting his shirt as Arthur's hands reached for that black hair. They both wore a warm blush as they pulled back. 'Thank you for saving me.' Merlin whispered to him before turning to Morgana. 'Are you okay?'

She chuckled softly. 'Fine that you finally noticed me, yes, I'm fine.' She said as she made her way towards them.

It was then that Arthur realised something and he stared slightly startled at Merlin, but somehow he already knew the answer. 'How are you able to see?'

Merlin looked shocked at Arthur before his eyes softened and Arthur knew that Merlin would tell him the truth. 'I can't see, I'm as blind as I have always told you I was. Only my magic allows me to sense everyone and everything, it isn't the same as seeing, but it's close.'

Arthur nodded. 'I had guessed it was your magic... but you should never keep such things from me, I love you.'

Merlin sighed, but nodded. 'I won't lie anymore.'

'Good.'

The smile soon fell from his lips as he was thrown to the ground. Part of the wall had collapsed by an immense impact and he instinctively pulled Merlin to his chest as he felt the rubble smash against his body. It all disappeared as quick as it had appeared and it was completely silent as the explosion settled down. The only thing he could hear was Merlin's whisper. 'Father.'


End file.
